NarutoBleachMon
by Pete the Rock
Summary: In memory of James of Gales who enjoyed Naruto and Bleach. Ash, Angie, Naruto and Hinata mysteriously wind up being chased by Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. Can Ichigo and friends help the foursome?
1. NarutoBleachMon 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Pokémon  
Summary: Dedication on behalf of James of Gales. Ash, Angie, Naruto and Hinata mysteriously wind up in the Soul Society being chased by Soul Reapers.

* * *

_**NarutoBleachMon**_

_NarutoBleachMon 1_

* * *

A village. A maze of linking structures and plated roofs stretched miles on end. To live here would take time to understand the layout of the village. That's time four young unsuspecting people and two creatures don't have, even if granted a head start. One was a raven-haired boy wearing a red baseball cap, jeans and a black zipped-up vest over a white tee-shirt. By him was a green-haired female in a loose green shirt. She had blue sweatpants on. Probably working out. Across from the first boy was another. He was blond with some interesting whiskers on his face while dressed in a stocky orange jumpsuit and sporting a blue headband. By him was a violet-haired female in a light gray coat and blue slacks. Let's not forgo the two creatures. One was a yellow mouse with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. The other was a blue lion cub with a black back end and a four-point star on it's tail. It would be that cub that awoke first. It saw the downed people and mouse, swiftly dashing over to the green-haired female. ("Master!") it was calling out as it used it's tail to ruffle her nose. ("Master, you okay?") It was doing the trick. The green-haired girl began to stir.

"I'm...alive?" she moaned. She started to rise but slipped and plopped her butt on the tile road. "Man, what happened? First that little girl, then the vacuum forcing us into that cave..." Something about that didn't quite make sense. She peered around, knowing that she wasn't in this "cave" she claimed to be in. She turned to the cub. "Shinx, get Pikachu up. I got Ash."

("Yes, ma'am!") The quick talk seemed to have had been listened on by the violet-haired girl who woke...but what happened to her eyes? There was no iris, no pupil... Was she blind?

"What's going on?" she weakly muttered. She looked around the same area and then down to the blond in orange...and blushed blood red so fast. Did she know him? 'N-N-N-Naruto? He was beside me all-' she backed away until she slipped, falling back first onto the raven-haired. She shifted her body to make sure she fell and caught herself. Well in a sense, she did. She smacked her hands on the road...but landed her face onto his, lips touching. Anyone thinking "Sleeping Beauty" with reversed roles? The raven-haired felt the extra pair of lips rubbing along his own. He opened his eyes to see her on top of him. The girl saw what she was doing and pushed herself up, deep flood of nervous sweat washing her face. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! That was not on purpose! I swear!" The raven-haired was more bewildered than the girl who kissed him, if anyone hadn't figured it out already.

"Hey, hey, relax," he tried to ease. "Don't get so uptight about it." The violet-haired female began to comfort herself, breathing slower and easier since the incidental kiss. The raven-haired looked around the scene for his own before picking up Pikachu who was still out. "How the heck did we go from the school to this place?" He was in a school?

"I'm not sure, Ash," the green-haired girl shrugged. The violet-haired girl was curious about where the two came from.

"What school do you go to?" she questioned. Ash and the green-haired girl turned to the violet-haired one. The green-haired sported a smug at the violet-haired. Was it the kiss? It looked more than likely.

"And you are?" Ash wondered. The violet-haired girl slightly jumped but recovered quick.

"I-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuga, a chunin from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer and that's Angie." Hinata noticed the smug on Angie's face.

"Why is...Angie looking at me like that?" Ash looked at Angie and had a clue.

"It could be that accidental kiss." It could be? It looked more than could.

"I-It's not that!" Angie tried to deny while darting her head away. She did turn back to answer her question. "It's the Pokémon Summer Academy held every year in the Sinnoh Region. It's like summer camp." While she did answer, her attitude still needed work. She continued to grit at Hinata, still being innocent to the incident.

"Angie, I told you that it was accidental. No reason to blow your shirt off." Angie wanted to do something to Hinata. Hearing Ash, Angie believed that Ash was protecting Hinata for a more prominent theory. That's when she saw Shinx smelling out Naruto. This could be good for a laugh. Shinx had a whiff of something foul.

"Shinx?" Pikachu woke up to the noise, wondering about what was going on. Then, Shinx opened its mouth wide. Oh boy. CRUNCH! Naruto opened blue eyes...and air filled lungs. He screamed from Shinx's bite to the buttocks. There's no worse feeling than having your seat as someone's snack. Naruto began to dance in terror and pain from the bite...and Shinx held on for dear life.

"Get it off!" he screamed in pain. "Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!" Shinx released its fangs and allowed Naruto to relax. He was rubbing his own tail end to make sure the bite wasn't permanent.

"Never thought Shinx would use Crunch to wake someone up." At least Angie had calmed down. Naruto was livid. His pride had been tampered...literally.

"What the heck was that all about?" he roared. "I didn't deserve that bite to my tail. It's not breakfast!" Okay... That's when Naruto finally took stock of the scenery. This wasn't where he wanted to end up. "Say, this isn't the pathway to the Hidden Village in the Land of Earth, is it?" No, not quite.

"Hidden Village in the Land of Earth?" Ash repeated. That's when Naruto remembered some specific detail that just clicked in his head. He turned to Ash.

"Say Kiba, can you look up the map and make sure we're going the right way?" Kiba? Ash was stupefied with Naruto's request...or what he called him.

"Do I look like a Kiba to you?" Naruto had to look again and realize that Ash was not Kiba.

"Okay, who the heck are you, pal? And what have you done to Kiba and Akamaru?" So now he's accusing Ash of hindering the team? Even Angie had to step in.

"That's enough!" she yelled. Everyone was paying attention to the green-haired owner of Shinx. "Look, I understand that we're all rather bewildered about what's been going on. No one is familiar with where we're at but that doesn't mean we should blow our tops in frustration." Ash and Hinata listened with intent. They knew that cooperation was key in surviving this maze of buildings. Naruto understood the issue.

"Well, if anything, we should stick together and watch our backs," Ash acknowledged. Hinata nodded to the idea but Naruto was pretty uptight about staying with a group.

"Hey, maybe you guys feel better about sticking together," he huffed. "But you two should know that Hinata and I just happened to be ninjas in training." Naruto and Hinata were ninjas? Even Ash had to scratch his head about the jumpsuit on Naruto if he was a ninja.

"I may not be an expert on ninjas and anything related but I don't recall any ninja wearing orange." Naruto gulped at the notion of being challenged as a real ninja because of the color of his clothes. Without warning, Pikachu's ears perked up. It was hearing something. Angie noticed the perking, knowing that something was coming.

"Pikachu, what is it?" she asked.

("I hear a group on their way here,") it squeaked. A group? Should they move? Wait?

"Do you know which direction, little guy?" Naruto wondered. Did...Naruto understood Pikachu? Pikachu tried to listen harder. That's when it heard more voices in different locations. Pikachu couldn't find out which direction they were all approaching from.

("Too many voices in all directions.") That was a letdown. Naruto shifted to Hinata.

"Hinata,you think your Byakugan can locate these guys?" What did Hinata have? Byakugan?

"I-I can try," she wondered. Naruto stood back, giving room for Hinata to perform.

"What's Byakugan?" Angie wondered. Naruto grinned and turned to the other non-ninjas.

"Step back and watch the magic," he assured. Ash and Angie obeyed and took a couple steps back. Hinata clasped her hands with two fingers each sticking up. Concentrate...

"Byakugan!" she shouted. A wave of force emitted from her and her eyes seemed to grow blood vessels. From her view, it was white...except for blue figures. These blue figures were running despondently in directions. There was another group...and another. Figuring that it was a maze they were running through, they were on their way to this spot. "There are groups of men that will arrive soon." That helped.

"Are they friendly?" Angie questioned. Hinata couldn't tell.

"I don't know. My Byakugan can't depict ally to hostile." Knowing that people were coming, Ash decided to be friendly with these coming people.

"Well, maybe if we tell them our situation," Ash opened up. "They'll understand and help us out." Not a bad idea. That's when the people arrived, all men...in black feudal era suits and all carrying swords. They're not really in the mood to talk.

"If by understanding being in the use of huge swords," Naruto hiccuped. This wasn't good news.

"Intruders!" one of the men in black yelled. The four were being chased by the garbed men. They began to run when more of the men showed up. Cornered.

"Now what?" Angie stuttered in fear. Naruto looked at the roofs. It's an option.

"Hinata, take the girl!" he commanded. "I'll take him." Hinata listened and allowed Angie to board her. Ash jumped onto Naruto before scaling the roof. The two ninjas carried the other two across the rooftops seeing miles of village around. They needed some place to keep out of danger. The question: where? They were wanted intruders being hunted down by men in black garbs. They had no idea where they were. The men leaped for the roofs, cutting the paths of the ninjas and others.

"Stop in the name of the Soul Society!" another in the black garb barked. Man, these guys were all over the place. Naruto and Hinata ceased where Ash hopped off, seeing if he could explain themselves out of the situation.

"Please, give us a chance to explain!" he wished. "We've been brought here against our will. We meant no trouble." It would seem as though maybe these guys would get the message.

"Surround! Make sure not to leave any openings for an escape! We wanna make sure they're not going to cause trouble!" From that sound, it wasn't good. The men surrounded the four, their swords trained to make sure any sudden move would be punishable. "Before, we had a substitute Soul Reaper bring his friends to redeem one of our own from death." Soul Reaper?

"So, what you're saying is that you guys are Soul Reapers who hunt souls to reap?" Angie guessed. The talker shook his head.

"It's nowhere near straightforward as you might think. We'll let you have your say in front of Head General Yamamoto and the 13-Court Squad to decide." A 13-Court Squad? To Ash, Angie, Naruto, Hinata, Pikachu and Shinx, doom was on the trip to see this Head General Yamamoto.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. NarutoBleachMon 2

_NarutoBleachMon 2_

* * *

This was an issue for the foursome stuck in the Soul Society. Soul Reapers had surrounded Naruto, Hinata, Ash and Angie, accusing them of infiltrating the home of these reapers. They slammed the kids to the tiled roof, neutralizing them of any resistance. "Frisk them!" the head man ordered. "Leave no item undetected!" The reapers patted the four from head to toe, removing Naruto's headband and Ash's cap.

"This one's clean," one reaper reported after checking Angie. Another reaper snared Angie's neck with a ring. One more reaper checking Hinata uncovered steel four-point stars, throwing daggers, slips of red paper...what the heck was she preparing for, an ambush? The head man studied the weapons.

"Shurikens, kunais...can you identify what this paper contains?" Hinata tried to remain hush. However, one more reaper uncovered more of the items, including rolled up scrolls. If those were ninja tools, they were armed to the teeth. Another reaper frisked Ash and pulled off his belt which had six small red/white balls on them.

"My Pokéballs!" Ash claimed. The reaper placed the belt down and continued to search, pulling out a red device from a pocket as a couple of the reapers lassoed Angie in a red neck harness. The reaper attending to Ash opened the folded device, seeing two screens on each flap.

"What kind of do-hickey is this?" he wondered. That's when the device switched on with Ash's mug on it.

"Hello, I am Dex," it computed in a female voice. "I am the PokéDex registered to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I hold an encyclopedia of Pokémon, providing over 400 species in my database. Should I be lost or stolen, replacement is not an option." Huh! A handy device. Pikachu and Shinx wanted to help the four out but what could they do without aggravating the reapers? Naruto was becoming quite a handful for the reapers holding him down. Despite having half a dozen on Naruto, he continued to fight. Hinata was remaining still. The reapers stood Ash and Hinata up and lassoed their necks as well. The head man came up to Ash with a proposition.

"Ash, we'd like to further examine this Dex and these creatures," he mentioned. "Despite what the Soul Society appears to be, there is a technical division that can evaluate all sorts of inventive items and may upgrade any equipment available. Plus, we'll keep watch over these Pokémon, I think that's what they were called." Ash was pretty apprehensive about having someone take care of Pikachu. However, that lasso was attached to Angie's and Hinata's. He was left without a choice.

"I suppose so," he surrendered. That's when he remembered the struggling Naruto. He had an idea. "But first, could you let Pikachu Thunderbolt the blond? It usually works on me when I misbehave."

"That won't be necessary. We, Soul Reapers, are armed with more than a zanpaktō." Was that what they called their swords? The head man nodded to clear the other reapers so that they would let Naruto up.

"Okay, bub," Naruto huffed. "I don't know what the heck you're all about but I know we can escape." He began to cross fingers but the head man was swift.

"Bakudō, No. 1: Sai!" Something occurred with Naruto. His arms were being pulled back by a mysterious force. The head man was so focused, not even splashes of water would break his concentration. Naruto struggled. The more he tried to fight this force, the more the force returned the fight. Finally, Naruto's arms were locked behind him. He continued to battle but it was more than likely that he would remain in that. The reapers held him down and ringed him up. "It would be best for you to cooperate. The more you fight our kidō, the more you tear your soul." Naruto didn't want to be held down by some "stupid" kidō. He continued to struggle.

"Naruto, please!" Hinata pleaded for Naruto to stop. "You'll ruin your chakra permanently! It's best to listen!" If Naruto wasn't going to listen to Soul Reapers, he certainly won't listen to Hinata.

"I won't be Hokage if I resort to surrendering all the time!" he bellowed. "I might need to resort to using my demon should the time come...like now!" A demon he owned? Suddenly, he began glowing a wild orange, brighter than the suit he was wearing. His eyes switched from blue to red. Was this the demon he was going to summon? Not by the head man's scruff dark burnt red hair. He placed two fingers on Naruto's head.

"Hadō, No. 4: Byakurai!" he chanted before a tiny blue bolt of lightning shot and struck Naruto. The bolt did the job. It knocked Naruto out, dispelling the glow. He fell to the ground and almost dragged the rest with him.

"Naruto!" Hinata screeched, thinking the Soul Reaper killed Naruto.

"Relax. I used a light amount. He should be fine." Not so much breathing a sigh of relief. That's when a taller figure appeared. A _really_ tall figure. It was a dog that stood like a man. He wore the black garbs that the Soul Reapers wore but with a white vest over it. On his back was four-sided diamond shape with a Japanese symbol in the middle which looked like a "t."

"Men!" he addressed. Everyone but the knocked out Naruto turned to see the bigger figure and only the reapers knelt.

"Captain Komamura, thanks for coming. We may need a couple to carry the last one but we're ready to transport the Ryoka to General Yamamoto." Wait...were they trespassers or...what did they call them? Ryoka? Ash and Angie became quite fearful of this dog/man/captain.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Angie stuttered. Ash couldn't really make heads or tails of the captain himself. Komamura studied the three conscious kids, noticing that Angie had nothing but Ash and Hinata contained interesting items about them.

"I think this girl should be no trouble and the best to cooperate," he woofed, mentioning Angie. "However, this boy and girl possess unique energies. Take them to the holding cell and wait for further instructions."

"Yes, sir!" the other reapers agreed. While a few carried Naruto, the reapers guided the kids away to meet with the head general...or death itself. Meanwhile, there was another setting. This was at some sort of school where on the rooftop was a raven-haired female in a white button-down uniform t-shirt and gray skirt. She was rather underdeveloped, meaning that she had to be pretty young. She was monkeying with her cellphone which she received a text message.

"4 RYOKA CAPTURED. 1 W/ FORCE."

Why was she getting the text message? Did she know what Ryoka meant? Someone else was curious. "You still glaring at your phone, Rukia?" groaned a young man. The girl twisted her head to see a spike orange/blond teen male who appeared to be twice as tall walking up. He wore the same button-down t-shirt but had gray cord pants.

"Yeah, latest news from the Soul Society," she answered. "It appears that more Ryoka had shown up but Squad 7 neutralized the issue." The new blond scoffed, thinking how simple that capture was.

"Dog-face Komamaru. Never a moment to sniff out trouble. Well, better him than Kenpachi." That's when he began to wonder about who the Ryoka were. "By the way, were they mercenaries from Hueco Mundo, again?" Hueco Mundo sounded like a place.

"That's what I'd like to know, Ichigo. Somehow, I doubt that's where they're from, otherwise they would've been still running amok."

"Ah. Good point. Why not go check it out and make sure. I'll grab Orihime and Chad." Rukia knew where Ichigo was coming from but thought that it wasn't really necessary.

"I'm sure Tōshirō and Renji can fill us in on the details." Rukia began to trail back into the school, Ichigo following. Ichigo still wanted to bring a couple of friends along.

"I'm still saying that the two can provide a safe bet." They entered inside. How they would arrive at the Soul Society? In the meantime, a darkened room was the shelter for the Ryoka...or for the kids who had been captured. Naruto had regained consciousness but still felt ensnared in some sort of ploy by the Soul Reapers.

"Unbelievable!" he growled. "I could've been doing some training with Kakashi tomorrow after some much needed rest from our last mission with Kiba and Akamaru...but no! Grandma Tsunade just had to send us toward a haunted road where so many chunin refused to go!" A haunted road? And if this Kiba had joined, why wasn't he with the rest?

"You know, I'm getting a massive headache from all of your complaining," Angie grumbled. Naruto was not too upbeat with all of the complaining going on.

"Oh yeah? How do you think I feel having regaining my head after having a brainstorm of the wrong kind?" Man, those two were yelling a storm of a different category.

"You needed that bolt to that cinder-block-thick head of yours! At least the rest of us knew better than to resist in a new location and new guidelines!"

"At least I'm not as weak and thoughtless as you were! I could free myself in a single jutsu!"

"Even if you could free yourself, where would you go? We're in a location where finding a way out isn't enough!" Both Angie and Naruto were so close growling in each others' face, they were ready to go an rip each apart.

"You two need to relax," Ash moaned. "All this arguing is pretty pointless." Both Angie and Naruto turned their attention to Ash, still not backing off of each other.

"You stay out of this!" they shouted back in unison. "You're not helping!" Really? The two of you arguing up that staring contest wasn't really helping as well. Both darted their heads from each other and headed to neutral corners. Ash slumped back down where Hinata was beside. Hinata was rather sympathetic of Ash and his attempt to restrain the two.

"I do apologize for Naruto's behavior," she murmured. Ash seemed pretty understanding to Hinata and her view of the issue.

"It's alright," he huffed. "I think we're all just getting a bit unraveled by the way these Soul Reapers have been treating us. I mean, I don't like the fact that they had to take Pikachu away from me." From his tone, Pikachu had to be real close to him. Even Angie understood the concept.

"That's saying it lightly," she moaned. "I mean, it's not the same having Pikachu be kidnapped by Team Rocket as Dawn and Brock had mentioned. Plus, at least the Soul Reapers are watching over him and Shinx, not to mention our equipment." That was something Naruto did not like too much.

"I think that's a low blow in itself," he protested. "A ninja and his equipment go hand-in-hand. You take the equipment, what does that leave the ninja with other than his chakra and ninjitsu?" Angie may not like Naruto like a friend but at least he had a point.

"Well, I would say not much." Naruto agreed on that front. "But what is chakra? I'm curious about it." That made Naruto grin.

"That's our source of energy for conducting jutsu. A ninja can release chakra from one of over 300 points in the body. The way we use jutsu relies on what we expel from our bodies and what skills we learn. I don't really know how it actually stacks up against what the heck they use. Kiddo, right?" Ash listened to what the reapers used.

"I believe the word is 'Kidō," he corrected. "And they had two forms that I heard: Bakudō and Hadō." Naruto didn't want to hear of extra detail.

"Whatever. I'm only going by stipulation that these reapers don't really know what they're against should they battle ninjas from our world." Just seeing Naruto grin made Ash huff a chuckle.

"Someone's optimistic." Naruto just snickered at Ash's smiling comment. That's when Hinata recalled what Komamura mentioned about Ash having an energy that was unique.

"By the way, Ash," Hinata spoke up. "That beast man said that you contain an energy that was unusual to him. Is it the same kidō they have?" Did Hinata think Ash was a Soul Reaper in disguise? If that was true, why would he be locked up with the others?

"I doubt it. I possess aura. Where, I'm not really sure." Aura? So, now there were three names of energy: Kidō, chakra and aura. Even Angie had to be jealous of Ash having a power of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a power source of your own?" she snapped. "You could've used it on them and bust outta here!" To where exactly?

"If I knew how to use it, I would've done something about our situation!" So now what? Well, it didn't take too long for Naruto to plot something. His snickering told the others that he had an idea.

"Maybe when we break out of here, I can teach you jutsu techniques and see if your aura behaves like chakra or this kidō," he compromised. "Allow me to demonstrate." He crossed his fingers once more. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In an instant, a poof of smoke. Another Naruto appeared. Shadow Clone Jutsu: the creation of copied humans. "How about we take care of the wall to begin the chakra lessons?"

"You got it, brother," the clone grinned. Naruto held a palm out where the clone began to swing his hands over the original's. Hinata knew what Naruto was planning.

"The Rasengan!" she realized. Rasengan? Ash and Angie were interested in this technique. "Toad Sage Jiraiya taught Naruto this technique which drills into anything with an explosive impact." Angie and Ash hiccuped a panic.

"Then shouldn't we stand back for clearance?" Angie advised.

"Yeah, the duck and cover technique sounds favorable right about now," Ash acknowledged. The three retreated to the rear just as the clone formed a ball of energy in Naruto's hand.

"Okay, I'll go and make the exit for you," the clone offered. Naruto nodded and retreated back to the rest, setting up for another Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clone charged in with the Rasengan and pushed the ball into the wall, creating a drilling depression. Oh boy... KABOOM! There was a massive explosion, rocking the tower that they were in. Before any of the Soul Reapers could react to the blast, a wave of Naruto clones spilled out and spread everywhere. This was Naruto's plan. Break free and spread confusion everywhere in the Soul Society. After the last of the clones dispersed, two reapers checked the confines of the prison. All that was there was rubble. Naruto, Hinata, Angie and Ash escaped. Instead of facing Gen. Yamamoto, Naruto focused on escape with his new partners. Ichigo and Rukia were on their way to meet the Ryoka. How would they if they made their disappearing act? Then again, no one has told the stories of how they wound up in the Soul Society. That should be tantalizing when that becomes a subject.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. NarutoBleachMon 3

_NarutoBleachMon 3

* * *

_

Naruto, why? Using his Rasengan and his Shadow Clones, he aided Ash, Angie and Hinata from their chamber and spread throughout the Soul Society, creating chaos at a breakneck pace. The Soul Reaper were scattered, trying to locate the kids once more. Meantime, Ichigo and Rukia arrived in Soul Reaper uniforms as well. The sirens wailing in the Soul Society told Ichigo that their work was cut out. "Someone had to be foolish enough to try and escape this place," he murmured. "Soon enough, all the exits will be locked down and nowhere for the Ryoka to escape." Ryoka had to mean intruders. "I still hope Kenpachi doesn't find them...or Byakuya." Rukia feared that running into the Ryoka would mean the death penalty in the hands of this Byakuya.

"Indeed," she agreed. "My brother cares not for the Ryoka. Let's hope we can get to them." The two new recruits leaped into the fray. It had been ten minutes since Naruto busted them out of lockup. The clones spread everywhere in the Soul Society with hardly any succession of controlling the issue by the reapers. The real Naruto seemed to be cleared from the reapers for sometime. He stopped and rested to regain his stamina.

"Man, I didn't think these reapers would cause such a handful," he huffed. "What I need now is a giant bowl of Ramen." Naruto needed food. Then he turned to behind him. "You wanna a bowl, too, Hi-?" He stopped his talk when he peeked. Behind him, he was expecting his ninja partner. What he got was not. It was Angie. The clones caused confusion among the reapers...and themselves. "You're not Hinata!" No duh, genius. Angie looked around, noticing that Ash wasn't around. It's best to know that Naruto and Angie weren't on the best terms.

"H-How did I wind up with you?" she argued. "If I had Shinx with me, you'd understand shocking pain and not just the same feeling from that one Soul Reaper." That's how Naruto was controlled before. Naruto growled in frustration. If those two were to work together, they needed to start now.

"There they are!" one Soul Reaper announced. The three needed to bail. Here they went.

"Let's save the arguing for later," Naruto advised. Angie nodded and jumped onto his back where they began to bounce roof to roof. Meantime, Ash found some cover from his bunch of reapers. He was one of the more cooperative kids who allowed the Soul Society to keep a watchful eye on Pikachu and his Dex.

"I can't believe Naruto would have the guts to break us out of our holding cell like that," he gasped. "Man, he shows off his chakra far worse than what I show off in the battlefield." Was that jealousy or appall? He turned around, hoping to see Angie...but got Hinata instead. Worse, Hinata was passed out. It had to be the fact that she was riding on Naruto, regardless if it was a clone or not. Note the behavior at the start. Ash knelt to see if Hinata was okay. Physically, she was. Mentally? "Hinata?" Ash massaged her back, seeing if that would stir her. Nope. Now what? Knowing that there was one option to try, he flustered a sigh. He picked Hinata up gave her a piggyback ride. Ash carried her off, making sure that he didn't run into the reapers while she was out. "Were you this much of a problem to Naruto?" He had to wonder why Hinata would be such a struggle for Naruto. His walk would go noticed. There was a bald reaper who eyed the two. This wasn't good for Ash and Hinata. Meanwhile, Naruto and Angie continued their escape ploy: run. Naruto wasn't showing professional traits of a ninja. Heck, he was being an embarrassment.

"Do you have anything in your bag of jutsu tricks that can bail us out?" Angie scorned. Naruto couldn't be out of ideas. He finally came up with one.

"Let me flip the switch on something!" he announced. "Over here!" The two turned a corner where the reapers followed. What sort of surprise did Naruto have for the pursuers? More clones. There's a solid chance that technique won't work twice. The clones stood still. There was a clone to a reaper, making the sides even. "I'd like to see them hold their own after this." Naruto and his clones worked hand signals in coordination. Then POOF! Clouds of smoke covered the sight. When they cleared, the reapers were about to be caught with their eyes gawking. The clones switched sex. The boys were now super hot blond girls...naked with the smoke providing garments. These reapers were in trouble. They suffered nosebleeds so quick and so bad, they became rockets and blasted from the scene. The girls vanished in puffs of smoke. Okay, what just happened? There was one girl left...and she was gazing at a freaked out Angie. "What do you think of my patent Harem Jutsu? Quite a handy tool for some occasions." Harem Jutsu? Angie was dumbfounded. She couldn't fathom Naruto as a girl, let alone change genders with some chakra.

"I'm not sure if I can really forsake you for a who or a why?" she fumbled. Naruto reverted back to his "normal" male form, grumbling with the hurting concept that maybe he was a real joke of a ninja.

"Apparently, the term cunning differs in your world than in ours." He peered out at the scene, no reaper in sight. "You think Ash would get a kick outta seeing me in female form?" The smug look should be able to tell Naruto the truth.

"Ash isn't into girls as much as he is into Pokémon." Naruto looked dismayed. He suddenly pictured himself and his clones doing the Harem Jutsu on Ash with him yawning and walking away, leaving all those girls shocked that he didn't shoot off with a nosebleed rocket of his own. Hit with this sudden shock of dismay, Naruto couldn't keep a happy face, let alone straight.

"Your friend needs to open his eyes...and get himself a girlfriend." Angie may not like Naruto too much but this would be one moment where she'd agree. Suddenly, one more reaper appeared. This time, it was a female. A raven-haired female looking about Naruto's age had the back of her locks fashioned in a bun.

"Don't move," she snarled. Naruto and Angie turned to the new reaper, dismayed that a Soul Reapers' job isn't only limited to men. "5th Division Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori orders your cooperation for surrender!" She's a lieutenant? Naruto couldn't use his sex-switching jutsu to infatuate her. Back with Ash and Hinata, Ash was ready to take a well-earned rest from all that walking with the Byakugan girl. His rest would be cut short. One man...one big man showed up. His face was a grown adult wearing an eye-patch over his right eye and his raven-hair spiked wildly. He was also wearing a similar garb as Komamura...with tears. He had his sword, his zanpaktō out for battle. His blade was not in the best of wear to say the least. It was chipped and worn, not to mention that it was slimmer than tons of the reapers.

"Well, look what crawled away from the holding chamber," he snarled...with an eerie smile. "Too bad your escape will end up as dead as you." Not good. Ash being in a disadvantage was saying it very lightly. He had no Pokémon, he had no way of using his aura and he was carrying a still-out Hinata. Worse, another reaper came out.

"Hey, Kenpachi!" the bald reaper shouted. "Leave some of the kid for me!" Kenpachi? That's who Ichigo wished none of the Ryoka ran into. Kenpachi groaned at the extra company that followed.

"Ikkaku, the hell are you doing here? Weren't you on leave to monitor the humans on Earth?"

"Well, excuse me for coming back and checking in on my division's comrades. You and Yachiru, I could care less about." He's sensitive. That got Ash to thinking.

"So, I take it you're a high ranking officer?" he guessed. Kenpachi revealed a disturbing grin.

"You sound smarter than you look," he sneered. "I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th division. Not one bad-ass you want to meet in a dark alley." Ash would want to throw in the towel right about now. "How about I make it a little easier on you and remove that unconscious girl from your back? I like to give my opponents a fighting chance." No matter what advantage Kenpachi awarded his opponent, there's no way that it's a fair fight. Ash may as well be digging his grave. That's when something pink popped from behind Kenpachi. Oh, it's...a small girl.

"Kenny, don't hurt the boy too bad," she pleaded. "I want to have some fun with him." How did a small girl get hooked up with a he-man of mythical proportions?

"He may be young, but I do accept all oncoming opponents." That wasn't promising. Ash remembered Ikkaku saying another name as he walked up to take Hinata from him.

"You must be Yachiru, right?" he guessed. "But how can someone with an appetite for violence the size of a few buffets get a little girl who acts like she's constantly in flower patches?" Kenpachi heard Ash's explanations and scoffed at what was said.

"The size of a few buffets, huh? It's a surprise that I'm not fat from all my 'eating'." Bad pun...if that was a joke. Ikkaku chose to explain.

"The 13-Court Guard Squad assigns captains and divisions via uses of testing, recommendation and battle skills. Apparently, Yachiru may look like a cutie pie but she's the President of the Soul Society's Woman's Association." At her age? She's a president? Even Ash had a double take on it.

"Can that be filed in the "Looks can be Deceiving" category?" he stuttered a little. Was it that obvious to you? That's when moans from Hinata sounded. She's coming around.

"W-what's going on?" she weakly moaned. She opened her eyes, viewing the big man...and baby-face kid girl. That match-up was so lob-sided. The sight of the mighty Kenpachi quivered Hinata to dive her head into Ash's back. You think she'd do that if Naruto was carrying her?

"So, you've decided to stir yourself," Kenpachi murmured. "Fortunately, I don't battle women unless they piss me off to the point of going berserk." Man, Kenpachi must be a real chick magnet. However, Ash and Hinata were about to be saved.

"Perhaps you don't mind if I take both of them from you!" Ichigo announced. All turned to see Ichigo on scene. He leaped down in front of Kenpachi, in between him and Ash. The big thing was Ichigo's sword. That zanpaktō was huge. "Sorry, but Rukia got the call about some Ryoka running around. What, did Yamamoto grant them release to frolic around the Seretei?" No, they haven't seen Yamamoto yet.

"That blond freak created clones and threw confusion amongst us!" Ikkaku roared. Blond freak would mean Naruto.

"And if you ask me, I would've waited patiently to see Yamamoto instead of relying on his help," Ash added. "He has to be with Angie right now." Ichigo nodded to the information from Ash. Meanwhile, Naruto and Angie stared down the lieutenant of the 5th Division, Momo. Naruto and Momo were battling while Angie watched from the sidelines. Naruto would have a disadvantage considering that he was with no ninja equipment and Momo had her zanpaktō. However, Naruto was holding his own. Naruto was throwing Momo around and limited using his chakra. After being tossed for the seventh time, Momo had enough.

"Man, I never thought you'd cause me this much of an issue," she groaned in frustration. "Despite the fact that your tools of the ninja were confiscated, you're still being rather bothersome." Naruto was ready for more. Angie was astonished at how persistent Naruto acted.

"All you've done is provide me with a challenge," he scoffed. "I've actually learned quite a bit from your technique." Momo snarled a gruff to the blond. What could Angie do? The only weapon she had was Shinx but that's not in her care at the moment.

"Well, let's see what you can learn with this. Snap!" A red energy began to form around Momo and her zanpaktō. That's when three prongs protruded from her blade, two on one side and one on the other, all on different levels. "This is my shikai: Tobiume!" Naruto looked to be in a world of hurt now.

"Well, looks like I need to step up my game as well. Alright, you nine-tailed fox, time to send this reaper to the afterlife!" He crossed his fingers and began to focus. An orange glow started to form around the blond ninja. Finally, he was coated in the orange transparent flame. Momo and Angie were captivated by the power Naruto was emitting. His eyes had shifted from ocean blue to volcanic red. That's intimidating. Angie stumbled backwards, hoping to avoid being one of Naruto's victims. The image appeared to be Naruto with a long fiery tail. But didn't he call for _nine-tailed_ fox?

"What is this? A sacred power?" It was now a battle with Momo's shikai and Naruto's fierce demon form. He bolted in, speed so fast that Momo used her sword as a shield if only to defend herself. Not going to work. Naruto punched the sword. Momo went flying. Naruto raced passed her and prepared for another shot. Man, super strong, super fast, super fierce. There had to be a downfall somewhere. Momo turned to see Naruto ready for another blast. She twisted her body and swung her Tobiume. Great balls of fire scorched from the sword to the ninja. KABOOM! The fireballs exploded around Naruto and propelled Momo back to safety. Smoke billowed from where Naruto stood. Was this it for the young ninja? The smoke cleared. Naruto remained stationary, no harm done to him or his jumpsuit. Momo was shocked. "Nothing?" If that shot didn't tag Naruto, what would? Angie studied the attacks and thought of something that could explain how Naruto wasn't hurt.

'This is a battle between kidō of a Soul Reaper and chakra of a ninja,' she summarized. 'There wasn't enough time to focus that kidō for Momo to unleash a savage strike that barreled into Naruto. But then...there's that scary chakra Naruto summoned which looks like a giant baby Vulpix with one tail and more fierce than a fully grown Ninetails. Could it be that the thing that Naruto summoned is actually...protecting him?' While she focused on the strength of Naruto, she had no clue Rukia entered the scene. She covered Angie's mouth with her hand. She began an attempt to scream for Naruto to help her.

"Don't worry," Rukia whispered. "I'm bailing you out of here." That left Angie perplexed. With one leap, the girls were gone, leaving Momo and Naruto to finish without distractions. Naruto was all on Momo and not Angie so not noticing that she's gone was beyond his mind. Out of nowhere, Naruto pulled out a Rasengan. He didn't use a clone or manipulated his fingers.

"The hell!" Momo gasped. 'I don't know what the hell this boy uses as power but my kidō is not having any effect. My shikai was a toothpick to him!' Momo gripped her hilt, gritting to the possible bad outcome. 'And now he's got that sphere. If I can neutralize that, I should be able to stop him.' It was a shot. Naruto and Momo charged in. Angie, getting a piggyback ride from Rukia, watched her back. KABOOM! A massive blast erupted behind the two escaping girls. Did Naruto die? Did Momo go? All Angie could do was hope that Ash would be there to greet her when they escape. That would take us back to the scene with Ichigo crashing the party.

"I could beat you to a pulp, dice you like tomatoes and put you six feet under multiple times," Kenpachi murmured. "And still, you come back for more." To Ichigo, this was a compliment.

"I guess I can consider us brothers," he grinned. Ash and Hinata watched on between the two.

"I doubt that. Brothers don't recklessly fight with swords and try to kill each other." Interesting point. Hinata cringed. Did something not agree with her?

"There are family members who do fight each other," she muttered. "I bear stark proof." She was challenged by family?

"Let's save that for later," Ash spoke. So now what?

"Enough talk," Kenpachi growled as he began to charge at the group. One swing and the impact kicked up a lot of smoke. Kenpachi grinned that he got Ichigo. That grin would become disbelief. Instead of Ichigo, he got Ikkaku and he was down and not appearing to get up. "Oh no. Not again." Not the first time, apparently. Ash was getting the ride that he gave Hinata, but the ride was Ichigo. Poor Kenpachi was left with a mess that he did cause. Angie and Rukia waited on the outskirts for the others. Then came Ichigo and his shipment.

"Here they come!" Angie gleefully cheered. With one more leap, Ichigo, Ash and Hinata arrived. When Ash hopped off Ichigo, Angie came us and hugged the trainer that she befriended.

"Boy, Angie," he huffed a snicker. "I didn't mean to worry you that much." Yeah, it wasn't like he was responsible for breaking out of the holding chamber. That's when Ash noticed the one who was wasn't with her. "Where's Naruto? Wasn't he with you?" Angie hesitated. She wasn't sure if Naruto was even alive. That's when...

"You must be a real good friend to ditch me in the middle of my fight!" snarled Naruto. He leaped from the wall while everyone twisted to his voice. "You couldn't defend yourself from anything if it came flying from a mile away." Angie did not appreciate that fact too well. Even though it was true, there was no sense for him to rub it on.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't have kidō or chakra or whatever the heck Ash has," she snapped. Ouch! Those two were in each others' eyes and not in the good way.

"Can we save the bickering for another time!" Hinata hollered. Angie and Naruto turned to the neutral member. "We're almost free from the Soul Society. Let's go where they can take us." This was the only plausible option...but Ash knew that he couldn't just ditch Pikachu and his Pokémon.

"Wait a second," he voiced. "We can't just leave our Pokémon here. We need to retrieve them." Ichigo was a bit stunned that someone would bring creatures to the Soul Society. Rukia felt that it wasn't too much of an issue.

"You can relax," she motioned. "We know connections to bring your creatures back. I promise." Connections would help. "Let's get back to Earth." The group dashed off. Where they would end up became the next part of the mystery on how they all wound up in the Soul Society.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. NarutoBleachMon 4

_NarutoBleachMon 4

* * *

_

There was an old shack in a city. The city was huge. There's an obvious difference. In the front, a little girl was sweeping the pathway that led to the shack. She looked at the shack, huffing a sigh as a larger, darker skinned tower of pain stepped out...with a redhead boy looking ridiculously worn. The towering man tossed the kid onto the dirt, right next to a bamboo broom. "Ururu, take ten minutes," he spoke. "I'll have Jinta do the rest. I'll keep my best eyes on him." The big man wanted to allow the raven-haired girl to rest.

"Thank you, Tessai," she praised before something else came into thought. "By the way, have Ichigo and Rukia return?" Tessai looked back at the shack, thinking that the two names were still busy in the Soul Society.

"It's been a couple hours since they entered to investigate the Ryoka. I'm pretty sure they conducted their business by now." He had taken Ururu's broom from her. "If you're that worried about those two, go and see Urahara." Ururu was relieved. Jinta was not so fortunate. "Who knew installing cameras were pretty useful in more than diffusing criminals after pricy antiques in their opinion?" Jinta whined in defeat. Suddenly, there was a crash. Tessai wondered if anyone inside was okay. Jinta was still rather upset about him doing the chores instead of Ururu. Inside, a rather dusty blond in a faded green robe and a green/white striped bucket hat looked on at the cluster of bodies. Rukia squeezed out of the pile before aiding Ash onto his feet. Naruto and Hinata got up...and revealed something unreal. Ichigo was on Angie...and their lips met. First, Ash got a little lovin' from Hinata and now the young green-haired got some strawberry on her lettuce. Sorry, fruit/vegetable joke. Realizing that he was kissing the Shinx trainer, Ichigo sprang off of Angie. Ash, Naruto, Hinata and Rukia were stunned and amused at the brazen act.

"T-T-That was an accident!" he snapped out. "I-I had no intention!" Sure, no intention whatsoever.

"Wow, Ichigo," the new blond snickered. "I had no curiosity that you were into the younger set." Ichigo growled at the dusty blond for that remark.

"Come on! You think I had any control whatsoever in coming and going?"

"I thought by now that you had the hang of it." The growls got more fierce but he managed to restrain himself. He did storm off. Now the blond had a chance to observe the Ryoka for himself. "So, you must be the Ryoka who wound up in the Seiretei, right? Kisuke Urahara's the name and welcome to my store." Oh, it's a store. Well, there's been to talk of inventory. Recovered, Ash chose to make the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Ash," he greeted the blond in the bucket hat with a handshake.

"Ah, a proper gentleman. I guess Yamamoto overreacted in knowing you." Unfortunately, that remained unanswered since Yamamoto never met them.

"Anyway, there's Naruto, Hinata and the one who got Ichigo's lips, even by accident, is Angie." Angie was surprised that Ash wasn't too upset by the fact that Ichigo kissed her.

"You're not...mad by it?" Angie gulped. Ash scratched the back of his head like he wondered if he should have been bothered in the least.

"Was I suppose to be?" Angie sighed, flustered at how clueless Ash was. Urahara chuckled and patted Ash on the shoulder.

"I have a feeling this boy hasn't hit puberty or really acknowledged the opposite sex in the matter of romance." Now it was Ash's turn in the sighing department. He didn't act the romantic type and all he was focused on was Pokémon. "I mean, he's got such a young face that a lot of girls would just like to plaster with anything." That remark had Naruto objecting to the statement.

"If that's true, why hasn't Rukia shown any interest in him?" he addressed. Rukia shot a look that stated "are you joking?" at the so-called ninja.

"On what state of mind would I have to desire for a boy a hundred times younger than me?" she snapped back. How old was she? The Ryoka could question but felt that it would lead to serious confusion. That's when Ururu came in, spotting the ninjas and trainers getting free from their confines.

"Miss Kuchiki, welcome back," she praised. "Where did Mr. Kurosaki-"

"Right here," Ichigo answered. All turned to see him in a white t-shirt and khaki pants, no longer in that suit. Ichigo remembered something and turned to Ururu. "Weren't you working on the walkway when I arrived?" Ururu was quick to answer.

"Tessai gave me a break and is forcing Jinta to finish up. He's being punished for trying to sneak out and make an attempt at Yuzu." Ichigo grinned, thinking that Tessai was making sure that Jinta was getting his just deserts.

"I told you getting security cameras would keep this place in order." Modern technology at it's best. Rukia excused herself to change. Ash and Ururu got to get the greetings done as Rukia came out in a white button-down t-shirt and ivory skirt. One look at Ash reminded him of the missing Pokémon who were still trapped in the Seiretei. "That reminds me. Can you make sure Yoruichi gets over to the tech department and retrieve the creatures the Soul Reapers confiscated?" Urahara acted as if Ichigo was being a slave driver.

"What do I look like, a messenger?" he reacted in outrage.

"At least you won't get killed, right?"

"That's not the point! You tell her yourself! I'm in no mood to be that cat-post." The two kept their noses to each other that the rest slicked away. When they exited the shack, they began to observe the world where Ichigo resided in the big city. Needless to say how awed the kids were.

"I'd say if we're not careful," Ash spoke up. "We could get lost." Hate to have that happen. There was something else that came onto attention: food, courtesy of Naruto.

"Hey, find me a ramen shop and we'll be fine," he exclaimed. While food may be a good idea, Angie was wondering about something else.

"We can go find something to eat after Ichigo and Rukia find a place to hang for the period we're here," she proclaimed. Before long, a few extra characters came around.

"Excuse me," sounded an old man. The four heard and turned to the sound, eying three people. One was a large black man with scruffy brunette hair, a good portion covering his eyes. This miracle of muscles was wearing a Hawaiian button-down t-shirt and cord pants. The second male was more dark blue-haired with glasses, a good foot shorter than the first. He wore something like a school uniform. A more formal wear. The last- Whoa! Check out those mountains! The redhead female was a few inches shorter than the blue-haired. She wore a blouse that somehow kept her uniquely large breasts from falling out and a pink skirt.

"We heard that Ichigo and Rukia were here," the redhead opened. Naruto, Angie and Hinata were astounded with how huge her development established. Ash? Not deterred one bit.

"Yeah, they're inside," he replied. Naruto was appalled with how blank Ash was with her and her enlarging hills and wrangled him for a chat-to-chat.

"Don't you see it?" he whispered with a slight growl in his tone. "Her boobs are big! You've had to have noticed how big those milkshakes are, right?" Did Ash notice? Did he even care?

"What are you trying to get me into thinking?" That's the sound of someone not caring. That made Naruto livid.

"Before this is over, that aura will be converted and you _will_ show and love a girl! You got me?" Man, Naruto wanted Ash to respect what women have a see about making some sort of connection. Ichigo, done setting Urahara straight, stepped out and saw the three newbies.

"Chad," he named the tall one. "Uryū, Orihime, what's up?" These had to be friends of Ichigo.

"We were wondering where you and Rukia had dashed off to," Uryū explained. "Did the Soul Society have captain issues that needed your resolve?"

"Nah, just these kids who somehow bypassed the guards by the entrances. Though, I could use some aid." Chad was on Ichigo's case, thinking he knew what the strawberry-blond wanted.

"These kids need shelters to sleep while plans are being discussed," he softly gestured. Man, talk about on the mark. Orihime was astonished with how quick Chad was in a guess.

"You already knew?" she gasped a little. Chad simply pointed at the wardrobe the kids were wearing.

"Those clothes tell me that they belong elsewhere." Really? Uryū would agree to the majority but studied Angie's wear, believing differently.

"Those three I get," he established. "But I'm not sure about her. She looks pretty ordinary." The ordingary statement mulled Angie.

"Excuse me for being ordinary," she murmured. "If Shinx was with me, you'd know that I was from somewhere else too." Ash chose to be the explanation of the issue.

"Me and Angie are Pokémon trainers," he spoke. "We got caught up in a vortex that brought us to the Soul Society with Shinx, Pikachu and the rest of my stuff." It didn't really stir too much for Uryū to understand but it was helpful. Orihime got to Ash's side, gleeful about the Pokémon Ash slipped out.

"That sounds like a real fun place where you're from," she cheered. "I'd love to hear more about it." Ash sweated out a nervous laugh, almost as if he was actually being asked out on a date. He may not appreciate women for their looks but Orihime squealed for information on the Pokémon world from him. Naruto leaned over to the stone-faced Ichigo, wondering why he wasn't going "gaga" over Orihime's breasts as well.

"Don't tell me you have about the same sympathy for female figures as that non-observer," he hushed. Ichigo had a more useful reason.

"I see her everyday," he countered. "I once got one on the cheek for it." Naruto stopped and evaluated his words. Got it. To Naruto, Ichigo knew about the growing hills and was slapped for the mentioning of it. That simmered Naruto down on the clarification and simply backed off.

"Sorry I questioned you." The talks continued when Uryū fixed his glasses and began to walk off.

"Uryū, what's wrong?" questioned Orihime when she caught Uryū's departure. Uryū stopped and turned with a reason.

"I don't have any extra space in my apartment for any of them to stay over," he responded. "I'm sure Ichigo could use the clinic beds to good use." Ichigo had clinic-based beds?

"You know those beds are reserved for my father's patients," Ichigo reacted. "I can't simply ask him for borrowing!" Ignoring Ichigo, Uryū walked off. Now what? "Well, that didn't work too well." Rukia came up with an idea.

"Ichigo, if I'm not mistaken, Karin and Yuzu have separated bedrooms, correct?" she pointed out. Ichigo thought back to his home and remembered that the two did have different rooms. "We can have Karin sleep in Yuzu's room and have our guests snooze in Karin's." Not a bad idea.

"Good point. But which two?" One had chosen his roommate for the night.

"I can take Angie," Chad voiced. The rest gasped at the offer by Chad.

"You sure you want to look after Angie, Chad?" Rukia doubted. He looked at the two Soul Reapers as a way of saying that it's no problem.

"I do sense an uneasy emotion inside and would need my comfort to ease her tension." An uneasy feeling? That could have been when Ichigo kissed Angie.

"Th- Thanks," Angie stuttered. Orihime would want Ash to stay with her for the while. Rukia believed that Ichigo already had enough ladies in his home for more.

"Ichigo, I doubt Hinata would get along with Karin," she advised. Well, that could also be a factor too. "Orihime, why not take Hinata? The Kurosaki Clinic can watch over Ash and Naruto." The boys were surprised. Rukia offered Hinata to Orihime for the night. Naruto was furious. This would have been the perfect opportunity for Ash to be with a girl and Rukia killed the moment.

"How could you!" he scowled. This was the moment for Ash to be with a perfect enough girl to hang out with and you had to-" WHAM! Rukia floored Naruto, literally, with a powerful overhand right hook to the back of the head. That shut him up.

"Verbally, he's about as bad as my dad," Ichigo compared. As soon as Naruto woke back up, every group split for the setting sun. Angie was with Chad, Hinata was hanging out with Orihime and the boys traveled with the reapers. Along the way, Ash saw a small glass vase with a few flowers inside. Why would there be a vase with flowers on the side of a street. "That's right, I gotta water it." Ichigo removed a vial with water inside and poured the vase full. "Before you ask, there was a girl who was killed about a month prior to my bringing as a Soul Reaper. Up the street a bit was a store that closed down in a mass robbery attempt. Three punks stole cash, smokes and beer while the girl was on her way back from the beach, finding rare flowers in a patch just outside the shoreline. As the punks left, one warned the clerk not to call authorities and shot to the side. That supposed warning shot nailed the girl in the eye and skewered her brain...an instant kill. Despite not calling the authorities, there was forensic evidence which linked the fatal wound to the men and they were arrested and charged early with 1st degree murder. Despite their claim that the shot was wild, the intent of using the firearm overruled the concept of reckless manslaughter. Even if those guys get parole, I won't forgive them."

Ichigo had quite a grudge against a few wanna-be robbers who accidentally killed a young girl. Even Naruto and Ash had to figure that there was something far more that he was explaining. "You sound like the girl meant more to you than say Sasuke was to me or Pikachu to Ash," Naruto theorized. Ichigo huffed a sigh, knowing that Naruto was onto an issue that even Rukia was unaware of.

"It's not as farfetched as you think. Days after my mother died, and other than Tatsuke, she was there to comfort me. On that day, we vowed to stay with each other, even when one of us finished before the other. In short, she was my first girlfriend." No wonder it was so hard on Ichigo. It almost felt as though he was a widow if not for the fact that they were in school and not old enough to marry in the first place. The murder of this girl was so close that it had to have felt the repercussion of the death.

"Ichigo..." Rukia hushed. Done with his prayer, Ichigo rose to his feet.

"Let's go." The group continued until they arrived at a rather nice duplex-looking building. Ichigo opened the door, entering the structure. "I'm home." That's when his instincts kicked in. A leg was swinging down at an angle, making Ichigo juke to the left, evasive versus the kicker. He then got behind the attacker who was a taller raven-haired man and pulled him over for a reverse power-bomb. CRASH! Ichigo got up but the older one was not going to rise back to his feet anytime soon.

"You're getting rather sloppy, Isshin." Rukia sounded like maybe she could've been able to restrain him just as well. Hearing the slam, two young girls came over to the entrance to see what Ichigo did.

"Well, knowing that he may have some common head trauma, I guess welcome home, Ichigo," the raven-haired girl exaggerated. She wore a black basketball jersey over a white t-shirt and shorts. The other girl, a faded blond, was in a yellow t-shirt and yellow skirt. No doubt both of the girls were younger than Ichigo.

"Karin did warn father that the attack from last week wasn't going to be successful," the blond informed. To Ichigo, it didn't matter too much. That's when she saw the new boys. "More company?"

"Yeah, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Ash Ketchum," Ichigo introduced. "They got misplaced so I thought we'd take them in until we find their way home." The girls caught on, respecting the idea. "Ash, Naruto, my sisters, Karin and Yuzu."

"It's nice to meet you," Ash greeted with a hand out for a shake. Karin heard the tone and believed Ash wasn't going to be any bigger of a problem unlike Isshin.

"Yeah, sorry for the improper welcoming," she apologized as she shook his hand. "Wow, you've got a nice grip." Ash huffed a small chuckle, amused by Karin's good word.

"You know, I think there's enough dinner to feed all of us," Yuzu offered. To Ash, food was a welcoming sight. Naruto would agree.

"Hey, after a long stay in a few places without food, I'm in need of something to fill my stomach," Naruto cheered.

"I second that," Ash obliged. They welcomed themselves to food on the table and ate as Isshin remained grounded. At night, Rukia and Karin planned something. They changed arrangements on the locations of sleep: Ichigo and Rukia were in Ichigo's room, Ash would bunk in Yuzu's room and Naruto would sleep in Karin's room. It was a pairing of each blond/raven-haired in a room. Before going to bed, Naruto came up to Ash with a plan as Rukia entered the living room and spotting both on the couch. What were they plotting? "Look, how do I know whether or not my aura can be converted into chakra?" Naruto had quite a task for Ash to overcome.

"I have two possible ways of doing so: my teachings or Hinata using her Byakugan to strike your chakra points. I know you can use that aura but we first need to expose it, emit it to feel the power that stems from inside." A basic start.

"Not to question your basis of attack with my aura but why do you think I need to use my aura in one fashion or another?" Ash asked. "Say that even if I can use chakra or kidō, what purpose do I need it with when we do go back to our worlds?" That seemed to be a rather interesting question that had been brought to the table. But Naruto wasn't actually a dimwit with that problem.

"Man, aren't you a troublesome walnut to crack. Maybe I should put it in easier terms. My goal in the future is to be Hokage, the leader in my own village and dominating enemy armies far and wide. I keep getting stronger every time I complete a training session or defeat a powerful opponent like Neji and Zabuza. Knowing you, you're vying to be top trainer in your world and one of your prized possessions is Pikachu. Heaven forbid if anything bad occurred to him, right?" Ash nodded. "Well, by any means of functioning your aura, you can protect Pikachu and the rest of your Pokémon from any bad guy that wanted to harm them." Not a bad idea. Ash contemplated on how he could expose the aura to protect his friends.

"I see your point. Well like you said, I would start by invoking the energy inside." Plans sounded set.

"Maybe there's a reason Ash has held this aura in his soul, all this time," Rukia speculated. The boys spun to the lone female with them. "Probably he holds a power far greater than chakra and kidō combined. A power that may ravage the human race and other known species." That's a scary thought. Naruto didn't act too deterred by the concept of a superpower within Ash.

"The more reason that he can use it to help all of us back home and protect our friends," he grinned. "Say, do you have friends who measure powers from inside like your kidō?" Rukia went to deep thinking. She had an answer eventually.

"I think Urahara has a device which categorizes the magnitude of inner energies in anyone who shows an energy beyond human standards. I'll call him up after classes." The boys acknowledged the offer and agreed. They headed to the rooms for sleep. Tomorrow, Pikachu and Shinx come back to watch Ash train. Would Angie and/or Hinata be impressed?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. NarutoBleachMon 5

_NarutoBleachMon 5

* * *

_

The morning rose in the big city. Hanging out in Yuzu's room in the Kurosaki Clinic, Ash was dozing off, allowing the sun to peak on through the day. Yuzu wasn't in her bed. Was she sleeping alongside Ash? No, she was in the kitchen, slapping on an apron and breaking a few eggs. Mixing the yolk, she prepped the stove for making breakfast. The alluring of eggs began to arouse the senses of Ash. He opened his eyes and peered at the vacant bed. The smell of eggs recaptured his attention. He stepped out and walked over to the kitchen, eying Yuzu and her preparations. She batched a broth of Miso soup, threw bread in the toaster, sliced some grapefruit and laid some ham on a new pan to cook. "Pulling out all the stops this morning?" Ash teased. Yuzu jumped at the sound of Ash, not expecting anyone else to be awake at the time.

"G-Good morning, Ash," she stuttered. "What are you doing up so early?" He smelt the food. It was irresistible.

"Well, the smell of scrambling eggs wakes me up pretty well." To Yuzu, it was a bit humorous and she giggled a little. Then, she had an idea.

"Say, can you help me with preparations?" Ash couldn't say no to this kind of request. As he helped, Naruto came down and saw both Ash and Yuzu doing breakfast work. His sleepy eyes appeared that there was some sort of chemistry with both kids...albeit that he's not an adult to speak.

"What's cooking at 6:45?" he groaned. "Sausage omelets?" More than just omelets, blond. Ash turned, huffing a chuckle at the same nose that he may have.

"Well, looks like when food gets into our noses, all we think about is the meal, huh?" he joked. Naruto joined a little in the laugh while guilt-fully scratching the back of his head. Before they sat down for breakfast...

"GOOD MORNING...ICHIGO!" screamed Isshin. Why would someone be screaming at their own child? There were a series of crashes before Isshin flew out of Ichigo's room and down the stairs. CRASH! Isshin landed by the door...all twisted up and contorted in more ways than a rubber band. Naruto and Ash saw the messed up figure that was Ichigo's, Yuzu's and Karin's dad.

"Don't be too surprised," Yuzu murmured. "He does this every morning since Ichigo was declared a teenager." For a few years, huh?

"Glad my mom wasn't like that," Ash sighed. "I mean, that much." Hearing that admittance, Isshin sprung back onto his feet and patted Ash.

"So, I'm not the only 'wild child' parent in existence, huh?" he chuckled. How the heck did he recover so fast? "Is she single by all means?" Isshin! Who knew he was into crazy mothers? Not Ichigo. He smashed...his bed mattress into Isshin's face, an instant knockout.

"You're a recovering widow, get your head straight, old man!" Ichigo bellowed angrily. As if flying out of his room wasn't enough... Anyway, after cleanup and breakfast, Ash, Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo began to step out. There was a bit of a wardrobe change for Naruto as he wore a forest green t-shirt with an orange star in the middle while still donning the orange pants. Ash had his jeans on and carried his vest while wearing a plain white t-shirt. "So, you two going to train over at the park?" A ninja and a trainer training didn't sound too conspicuous...right? One's a professional in the making while the other uses creatures for battle.

"Hand-to-hand combat and we're gonna try to awaken and convert his aura into chakra and see if it can be done," Naruto planned. Straightforward idea.

"Alright. Although, if you want some hand-to-hand tips, Tatsuke would provide the best advice." The group reached the park under a partly cloudy morning.

"Here we are," Rukia announced. "We'd like to stay and watch you practice but..." The fact that Ichigo and Rukia were in uniform told Ash and Naruto that they had classes to attend.

"No problem," Ash replied to the unfinished explanation of the clothing. "Angie and Hinata should be joining us shortly."

"Yeah, we'll catch you guys later," Naruto excused them. With that, Ichigo and Rukia bowed before going to school. Now it was Ash and Naruto as they made their way through the park and found a clearing. They could wait for Angie and Hinata to arrive. Angie spent the night at Chad's place while Hinata slept over with Orihime. They could be coming by at any moment but why spoil the moment alone. "Before we begin, I should ask if you have any fighting background?" Being a trainer should mean that he had to learn some moves with all that he's battled and seen. Did Ash have any style of fighting or was he a pacifist and allowed his Pokémon to battle?

"Well, I did study boxing if that helps." Boxing, huh? Way of the fists. Naruto scoffed at the style, feeling overestimated with his style of fighting.

"Apparently, Bushy Brow would have you on the ground in a matter of seconds. I learned some training with his sensei, Guy in Taijutsu. But I'll ease up and see this boxing to make sure I know what I'm against." So now it was Ash's boxing and Naruto's style Taijutsu. Ash knuckled up with his fists near his face as Naruto held his palm up and facing him. "Bring it!" Ash brought it with a looping right hook. Naruto easily ducked it and threw a low sweeping kick. Ash got clipped, falling onto his butt. Momentum on his side, Naruto spun around and tried to land a low heel kick. That's when Ash used his head...literally. He head-butted Naruto's foot, deflecting the strike aside as he regained his footing. Naruto rose, launching a palm thrust. Ash ducked and fired an uppercut. Naruto bobbed his head, allowing the attack to pass by mere inches. Ash followed it with a left cross, hoping Naruto wasn't fast enough to catch the second of a 1-2 combo. Not only was Naruto too fast for Ash's cross, he snatched the attack and tossed Ash to the other side. Ash hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and writhed in a bit of pain. He got to his feet but felt the impact a bit. Naruto was ready for more...

"Time!" sounded Angie. She's here? The boys turned to see Angie and Hinata, wearing a navy blue t-shirt to match her pants, as well as...

("You're alive!") Pikachu cheered as he ran up and hugged his pal, Ash.

"Pikachu!" he cried in joy. "You behaved for the Reapers, I take it?"

("Me and Shinx both.") Ash was happy to hear that. Angie, holding Shinx to her body, and Hinata regrouped with the boys in relief that they survived the night with little wear. It was about a minute ago that they began to work on it.

"Ash, what were you thinking?" Angie scorned. "Taking on a ninja in hand-to-hand combat? Do you want to die?" A bit exaggerated weren't we?

"It was all under control, Angie," Ash tried to pass it off. "No big deal." Not to the eyes of the green-haired girl.

"How am I suppose to know that? No one's here to supervise you two." Good point. No one else was around to spot the two in case one suffered a bad injury or worse. Ash could try and counter...but all he did was scratch the back of his head. "My thoughts exactly." Although Ash was getting Angie's concern, Naruto chose to become his backup.

"I wouldn't be too worried about him," he spoke up, jerking heads from Angie and Ash. "Ash has a hard head. He can take plenty of shots there." Unfortunately, that wasn't helping. Even Ash mulled at that botched clarification.

"Naruto..." Hinata murmured. That's all she could say? Talk about soft-spoken. After some rest, Naruto and Ash squared off again...but not to fight.

"Okay, Ash. Now's the time to focus." It was time to show the aura buried inside Ash. "I can bring out my chakra and show you how it's done. You ready?" Ash fluffed a nod. Naruto copied the nod before he put his hands together, four fingers rose. Concentrate...concentrate... Naruto's body began to emit a red energy from beneath him. The energy swirled around the blond, much like before when he fought Momo. Ash was mesmerized with the energy that flowed around the ninja-in-training.

"That's chakra?" he wondered. A minute later, the energy died down. Naruto was standing straight.

"Alright, let's see that aura in use." Ash obliged. He extended his arms out and closed his eyes.

'Okay, Ash. Let's remember what Lucario did to bring out those aura spheres. Ball of aura... Ball of aura...' In his vision, a ball of blue light enveloped in his arms. The ball started to grow the long he focused. Outside of his thoughts, Naruto, Hinata and Angie saw Ash coated in a blue veil of energy. That must be the aura. The veil began to grow, almost to the size of Naruto's wall of chakra. The longer he focused, the bigger the veil. To Hinata, enough was enough.

"Ash!" she shrieked. Ash heard the call, breaking the concentration. The glow vanished in a snap.

"What, Hinata?" He noticed that other than Pikachu, everyone was rather startled by how much of that aura showed up...if that was aura. Ash was dumbfounded. "What?" They're impressed.

"Okay, that's no small energy," Naruto stuttered. No, it wasn't.

"We've seen chakra," Angie started. "We've seen kidō and now this!" What kind of energy was aura that it made almost everyone flinch in fear?

"Frankly, I'm rather intimidated by his display," Naruto muttered. Ash was very befuddled. He couldn't see the hindrance his display unraveled.

"You want me to try it again?" he dumbly questioned. Frantically waiving their hands in refusal, Angie and the ninjas wanted no more. Before Ash got the message, he received another...from his body. He felt worked. Was it the spar with Naruto? Was it the growing showing of aura? Whatever it was, he felt fatigued. "Okay, I might have pushed it a bit." The way he keeled over seemed that he didn't push it lightly. Hinata began to use her Byagukan and noticed that Ash was drained...and came up with a hypothesis.

"I doubt Ash works on his aura often enough for it's taxing effects," she guessed. It made sense. He was training his Pokémon so much and didn't figure that he would need to unleash that hidden power.

"Still, for him to show that power without releasing an attack may reveal a hidden trait that could spell disaster if taught improperly," Naruto pondered. That's rather obvious. Angie got over to Ash and helped him onto his feet.

"Thanks," Ash happily groaned.

"Take it easy," she warned. "That show took a toll on you." Ash nodded. After some rest, the half-dozen made their way through town when Naruto sensed something in the air...something good.

"I...I smell ramen," he sniffed. He picked up a scent of what? Ash and Angie wondered about what he scented. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto loves ramen so much, he could pick up the scent of a bowl from miles away," she informed. She's exaggerating, right? Following his nose, Naruto led the group to a restaurant. The sign on top read "RAMEN BUFFET." Naruto was giddy...giddier than a kid in a candy store.

"Now this is my kind of restaurant!" Did his nose guide him or his stomach? Or a combination of both? He charged inside. If Naruto thought he would be joined by Ash, Angie and Hinata, he was about to get another guest.

"Who just ran in there?" asked who? The three still outside turned to a tall redhead male who had tattoos all over his forehead. He appeared to try and cover it with a white headband with some in his ponytail. He wore a brown vest over a yellow t-shirt while wearing cord pants. He realized that the three were familiar. "Hey, aren't you the Ryoka who found their way to the Seiretei?" They've been found out. Ash shot a look to Angie, Angie shot a look to Hinata, Hinata shot a look to Ash then vice versa trying to hide the fact that another Soul Reaper spotted them. "If it's true, the fourth one's the one pigging out in the ramen broth. I'll go see him." He entered along with the rest of the entourage and found Naruto in his third bowl. Three bowls in a minute? Where was he storing all the broth and seafood and meat and veggies? In his pants?

"Hey, what kept you?" The redhead couldn't have picked better words before seeing Naruto, if he actually tried. That made the group sigh.

"You didn't bother to wait?" Angie groaned. Joining Naruto at a round table, the rest enjoyed bowls of the broth. Even Pikachu and Shinx had a bowl. "Now, that's what I call delicious." No complaints from Angie. Naruto would concur. He was on his 15th bowl for crying out loud. Ash wasn't far behind. He just finished his 12th.

"What do you know?" the redhead snickered. "A pair of competing chow hounds." Let's not forget their seemingly bottomless stomachs.

"Another shark-fin bowl!" Ash called out. Can't wait for the bill. Angie and Hinata only had one each and the redhead had three. They were mesmerized by the amount of food the two continued to pack on.

"Not slowing down, are you?" Naruto challenged.

"I'm not throwing in the towel like that," Ash sneered while spinning chopsticks. More bowls arrived and the boys dined into it like sharks.

"I sure as heck ain't carrying their bloated stomachs back," Angie mulled. That would be backbreaking. Hinata had an idea to have the hippos take a break from their meals.

"You know, I'm wondering where the two of you came from and how you wound up with us in the Soul Society," she optioned. It was good timing. Naruto emptied bowl number 16 and Ash number 13.

"Oh, yeah," Ash realized. "Weren't you guys heading to a village on a mission?" At the beginning, Naruto had mentioned a village he and Hinata were heading toward.

"The Hidden Village in the Land of Earth. You don't mind hearing us out, do you, Renji?"

"No, no, not at all," the redhead, Renji, allowed. "I'm on vacation so I've got time. However, I'd like to hear about how _they_ got there first." He meant Ash's and Angie's story.

"Yeah, stomach brother," Naruto happily nicknamed Ash. Unique and it fits. Feeling the pressure, Ash chose to let it out.

"Well, okay," he surrendered. "Well, it all started when Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and I arrived at a Pokémon Summer Academy hosted by the region's professor, Prof. Rowan. That's where I met Angie and we developed a rivalry almost immediately." So things didn't start too smoothly for the trainers.

"Yeah, but the more we met, the more it became a friendship than a feud," Angie altered. "However, it all practically changed that night." That night?

"Prof. Rowan assigned teams of two to go out and search for a ruin where medals were located. During our search, a girl had guided us toward someplace. Luckily, it was the ruin where the medals were. Since there wasn't an empty spot amongst the case, we assumed we were the first to reach it and all we needed to do was return." So, they were helped and that they accomplished their task, all that was needed was the return to base.

"But the girl insisted we join her for something, probably a celebration in the cave which was nearby. That's when a Dusknoir came out of the blue and had its eyes on the girl. Quickly, we knew something was off."

"So, Angie and I struck first with attacking Dusknoir and knocking it down. Pikachu's attack paralyzed Dusknoir but we thought it deserved it for attacking the girl. I know that, unless provoked, Pokémon don't attack humans upon free will. But it turned out to be a trick as a vacuum began to suck the four of us in: me, Angie, Pikachu and Shinx. I had my feet on some rocks sticking out of the ground where I got leverage." A quick-thinking Ash trying to save a few. How heroic.

"You know, when I said that you could let go of me, you denied and said that you'd hold onto me forever." _Very_ heroic. Of course, someone had to poke a little fun into it.

"Funny," Naruto spoke up. "You said you'd hold onto Angie forever. Why aren't you holding her now?" Ash and Angie hiccuped in surprise. However, when you looked into it more specifically, he did say that he'd hold on to her forever. Ash and Angie walked right into the joke. It made Renji and Naruto laugh and almost had broth spill out of his nose.

"That wasn't nice, Naruto!" Hinata scolded. She couldn't take a joke. Renji did.

"Come on, kiddo," he tried to ease himself. "We all need a laugh at some point." When Naruto eased himself, Ash was allowed to continue.

"Well, I fought that vortex with all my might but we got sucked in," he resumed. "And now that I think about it, maybe Dusknoir was trying to protect us." So they fell into the vortex and into the Soul Society. "The next thing I knew, Hinata was giving me an incidental kiss." Now it was Hinata on the hot seat and she was showing it. She blushed tomato red in embarrassment. Ash wasn't so heightened when it happened.

"So now, instead of hanging out with Brock and Dawn," Angie chose to finish. "Here we are with Soul Reapers and whatever else comes in these parts." How would the world go on knowing that these two vanished? It was a sticky situation for the trainers. Hearing their piece, Naruto was ready to tell his and Hinata's story of their appearance in the Soul Society and Renji was about to give them the okay.

"Well, hopefully, nothing bad's happening in your absences," he sympathized.

"Yeah, I hope there's no activity with Team Rocket, Team Galactic or Pokémon Hunter J," Ash gritted. "Then again, I think that was the most recent that I used my aura to help a Riolu from her." Pokémon Hunter J's a woman? Could her J mean Joan or Jasmine or maybe June?

"You used your aura?" Hinata gasped. "How?" If he did, he had to have been awfully tired afterward.

"Aura could be used to detect others in a link as an example, which helped me with protecting Riolu. I didn't know I had aura until I met Lucario back near Mt. Moon in my home region of Kanto. I was told that his trainer was Sir Aaron back hundreds of years ago and he was an Aura Guardian. For me to have similar aura makes me sound like I'm a descendant of him but I don't know for sure or would like to know at this time."

"That would explain why you were quickly drained when you displayed it, right?" Naruto guessed. Ash fluffed a nod. "Makes sense." Renji nodded to Naruto to begin his tale. "Well, it began back at our home, The Hidden Leaf Village. After some training with Pervy Sage, I was enjoying what we're all enjoying right now. Before long, Grandma Tsunade's pig, Ton-Ton gave me a scroll from her. She had a mission for me, Kiba and Hinata. I didn't like where this was going because Hinata can be a pain in the neck since she constantly passes out the moment I'm within shoulder length of her." That explains a lot. What happened in the Soul Society when he broke the others out of the holding cell, Ash was with Hinata who was mostly unconscious. He just had to ask the question.

"Is there a reason that you lose your senses around Naruto?" Hinata fidgeted for an answer. What reason could she have that would make her uncomfortable with the blond boy?

"I...don't wanna talk about it," she feigned. Naruto had an uneasy feeling but he didn't have anything to benefit a possible reason. Renji had a thought. Still, he offered to respect her wish.

"I tell ya, it's weird," Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, the mission wasn't disclosed since the Hokage of the Hidden Earth Village held the information and that he needed a few skilled chunin, or ninjas in training, for his aid. It didn't help that most of the others were out on different missions and a few were in the clinic with Sakura recovering from injuries. I even argued that the plan of the three of us would fail." Hinata disagreed with that part of the story.

"No, you argued to replace me with Ino since you claimed that I hold you back." Whoops. Naruto made a lie? No way to become Hokage that way. He snarled at that backtalk but tried to continue as Ash began to sample his 14th bowl of ramen.

"Anyway...we were well on our way to the targeted village where we found some rouge ninjas. Real ones, not like us. They blocked the path in front of us, forcing the group to take an alternate route. Boy, was that a mistake we'd find out in a hurry. We though we found a clearing but another ninja used a smoke bomb and disoriented us. I don't know what exactly happened but before we knew it, we were relocated and I had to find that out the hard way." That hard way was Shinx using Crunch on Naruto's buttocks. So both sides of the story were told. "Right now, I only hope that Kiba and Akamaru are okay." A good friend, he was displaying.

"I'm pretty sure that Kiba and Akamaru will be okay," Ash believed. "They sound rather highly skilled." Naruto felt a little relieved with Ash's confidence.

"I hope so. Hate to see the alternative." Speaking of alternative, Angie nudged Naruto in the arm and pointed to Renji, slouched over in dreamland. He chose to sleep in the middle of his story. And guess who was right behind him?

"He cares less about stories than he does being a Soul Reaper," Ichigo mocked. The kids looked up and saw Ichigo, Orihime and Chad. Angie did a double take: first at the clock which the smaller hand was almost at 12 while the larger one had passed 10. Then at the teens. Then back at the clock. Ash had a better sense of what time it was.

"I take it school's out for lunch?" he guessed. It made sense. It was almost noon.

"Teacher development day," Chad answered. Teacher development day?

"Yeah, it was a short day today," Orihime explained. "I thought we would come over and see what this chaki and Aubrey is all about. Rukia told me a little about it and I was intrigued to see what it means." chaki? Aubrey? Naruto and Ash groaned at how misstated she pronounced chakra and aura.

"I think you mean _aura _and_ chakra_," Angie corrected. Thank you! They were ready as soon as they finished their bowls...except for Renji. Ash dug into his pockets, wanting to pay for the bill.

"I got it," he murmured before Ichigo placed a hand onto him.

"Don't worry, it's on him today," he assured. Awesome! Naruto, Hinata, Ash, Angie, Pikachu and Shinx were "treated to a free lunch buffet" on Renji's tab. They all left poor, sleeping Renji to accept defeat...or at least the amount for...how many bowls? 35? Talk about a lot of dishes. As the group returned to the park, a mysterious girl watched them. A little violet-haired girl in a yellow summer dress watched on. A haunting giggle echoed around her. What could she want with the group?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. NarutoBleachMon 6

_NarutoBleachMon 6

* * *

_

Ash, Angie, Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Pikachu and Shinx enjoyed bowl after bowl after bowl of ramen. Okay, Ash and Naruto more. As the night settled in, Orihime and Hinata were doing some late grocery shopping before the store closed. "I think I can do something decent with the ingredients," Orihime harped with glee. The two exited when Hinata had a question to present.

"Is it alright if we stop by the clinic and talk to Ash?" she requested. Orihime seemed to scoff the idea.

"That's actually where we're going. I wanted to study with Ichigo and prepare for a test next week." Her plans involved the Kurosaki clinic? Talk about coincidence. As they journeyed to the clinic, something caught Orihime's eye. There was the little violet-haired girl in the summer dress. Orihime stopped and turned to the little kid. It would take Hinata a few steps for her to notice that Orihime wasn't moving and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Orihime blinked...and she wasn't there. Did she just see a girl? Did she just imagine it? "Earth to Orihime!" Hearing her name, Orihime snapped loose her distraction and turned to Hinata.

"You say something?" Yeah, you.

"What stopped you?" Orihime looked back at where she believed the kid stood. Did she see something that wasn't actually there? She shook her head to snap out of her delusion.

"Sorry about that. Let's go." She walked onward to the clinic and Hinata followed, though still wondering what distracted Orihime for those few seconds. As the girls continued, the little girl popped her head back out, a sinister grin on her partially hidden face.

"_I want to play with you soon~"_ the girl flirted. Oh, that would bring shivers down someone's spine. At the clinic, there was a knock on the door. Ash opened it like it was his home and was a little surprised to see Orihime and Hinata.

"Hey, Ash. Is Ichigo and Rukia around?" Well, Ash?

"Yeah, they're in the living room," he replied. "And so is Chad." Chad's here? If that's true, Angie had to be there as well. Orihime entered and spotted the teens, attending the study session.

"Hey, you made it," Rukia cheered softly. Although Hinata was allowed in, she chose to tap Ash's shoulder. Ash twisted around and wondered what she wanted.

"Hinata, what is it?" Hinata stuttered for a second before straightening out.

"Um, is it alright if we walk around?" she asked. "There... um, there's something I wanna talk about." Needed a little more time to straight out. Angie, coming from the other room with Yuzu, heard the request.

"Is something the matter, Hinata?" she questioned. Hinata's attention was now on Angie.

"I-I-I was wanting to ask Ash a few questions in private. We're only walking a block." Angie and Yuzu glanced to each other, then at the two in question. Yuzu didn't seem to mind.

"I think we can let you walk for a while," she obliged. "I've just started dinner and it won't be ready for about an hour." Both nodded and headed out. Angie still questioned Hinata's offer of having Ash for the little while.

"You sure it's okay?" she murmured.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Oh, no problem at all other than when Hinata stumbled onto Ash and accidentally kissed him. The two returned to the kitchen but a doll sneaked out of the house in a flash. That's right, a plush lion doll! He spotted the two walking off and chose to pursue. A little ways away, Ash and Hinata stopped by a kiddie park. No one was around so Hinata straddled onto a swing. No harm, Ash sat on the neighboring swing.

"So, what do you wanna talk to me about?" he started. Hinata was hesitant. Was it Ash? Was she scared of a reaction he would partake?

"I...I like Naruto," she confessed. Was Ash jealous? If he was altered emotionally when Ichigo kissed Angie, there's no chance he'd be upset about this news.

"Okay..." He apparently forgot about when Naruto broke the four out of the chambers back in the Seiretei, when she rode on the back of a clone and fainted, leaving poor Ash to carry her on his back.

"But...but I get highly frightened and unable to react when Naruto's close. I lose my thoughts and blackout. My father...he wanted to disown me due to my frail structure. I was the first born and elder sister to Hanabi, meaning I was heir to the Hyūga clan. It was too much and I wasn't sure I could handle the responsibility. And one day, I ran." A sorrowing past. Hinata was shown to have a lot on her plate, maybe too much to handle. Ash huffed a grit, disbelieved that someone would discard a child due to a "frailty." Yet, a question began to linger in his head.

"Because of your weak body structure, your dad didn't want a weakling running the clan and the practice of the Byakugan?"

"It's more than the Byakugan. However, it seemed to point in that favor. My father was already disappointed in me. When I was outside, I was alone, distant from the other kids as if I was an outcast. That's when I saw Naruto, who was an outcast to begin with. I didn't understand it at the time but I got wind that Naruto was some sort of reincarnation of a demon, a legendary nine-tailed fox which terrorized villages years prior. One of the Hokage sacrificed his life and sealed in within Naruto's mother. It may have been the fact that Naruto was a reincarnation that made him an outcast. Nevertheless, Naruto persevered in trying to be known and to rise the ranks of becoming a Hokage himself." Ash listened, feeling overwhelming sympathy for the young chunin. Not only was Hinata considered an outcast but Naruto as well and also harboring a demon inside like when he demonstrated his power on Momo.

"Oh, man." He couldn't fathom how it felt to be left alone. "I'm sorry you had to be put through all that emotional torture." Hinata nodded, understanding Ash's care.

"I really felt safe with him when kids came around and started to harass me. Naruto saw this and came to my rescue...that is until he was knocked out cold. Regardless of his defeat, I was inspired to chase my meaning to be known like Naruto wanted." Naruto became Hinata's inspiration. It was nice to have someone to look up to. Ash was rather awed.

"You admire him, don't you?" Hinata snapped a hiccup. Was it admiration? Her cheeks flared up red, blushing at the possibility that it was as Ash guessed...or was it more?

"I-I do. I want to say it but-" She began to choke in some fear. Ash was ready to speak some piece to Hinata's thought process, but...

"Little Silver Eyes has a demon close to her heart, right?" spoke...the plush doll? Ash and Hinata jumped hearing the doll, nearly falling over the wooded seats of the swing. Ash was ticked at the rudeness of the moving sack of cotton stuffing.

"Kon!" he shouted. "What the heck are you doing here?" The little teddy lion had a name? Did Ichigo have that since he was little? Was it automated?

"Come on, Ash. You know she has the hots for blond boy back at the pad and I ain't talking about Ichigo on that extent." Ash grumbled at the callous act of Kon.

"What is that?" Hinata wondered. Ash had to clarify.

"Kon is a Mod Soul that resides with Ichigo in case he needs to change into a Soul Reaper while he inhabits his body," he explained. "Still, why did you come with us?" Kon smirked. He seemed to have a plan.

"I've been overhearing your explanation of aura from Rukia and I wanted to volunteer my pill into you and see what you look like," he plotted. A pill? "But heck, I could be in her body and force her onto him if you like." Him in Hinata? Not right. "I mean, from your explanation, sugar, he's the one who doesn't get your feelings." It was a moment of irony realization. Ash was questioned about his manhood by Naruto when Naruto had no clue about Hinata's feelings. It made Ash scoff at the position he was in.

"Go figure. He thinks he knows love when he had none himself." That's when Ash had an idea. "Well, here's what I think: you need to piece yourself and swiftly attack Naruto." Attack Naruto? Was Ash crazy? Even Hinata wondered about Ash's train of thought.

"But I don't wanna hurt Naruto!" she frighteningly yelled. Ash tried to clear the reason.

"I said attack. I did not say harm. Besides, I figured out the reason you have a hard time." Hinata became intrigued. He knew why Hinata had troubles around Naruto? "I realize that you're a very smart girl. Maybe a little too smart around Naruto that you have these moments where you want to escape from him, and I think that's what holds you back. You're afraid of Naruto's reaction when you actually want to tell him." Her own thoughts were her enemy? Hinata lowered her hung head, realizing that he had figured her out. Kon shot a look at Ash, thinking about how smart he was.

"For a kid your age, you seem to know more about the compassion for one person to another," he awed. Was it really something Ash was impressive with?

"Well, I've had help with it. A few of my Pokémon had that experience and saw a pair of Nidoran who fell for each other while their trainers had a hard time accepting it. That and Misty really understood the concepts of love." A little help here and there couldn't hurt. Ash found a clock which appeared to have read 5:55. The small hand was almost point at the 6 and the big hand was on 11. "We should probably head back and eat. No doubt-" Suddenly, a rush of pain hit Ash. He crumpled down to a knee and grasped his head.

"Ash!" Hinata cried out. After a minute, Ash started to regain his footing and the pain subsided. What was that? Then, Ash looked...at the girl! He began to seethe.

"It's her!" That's the girl who transported Ash and Angie to the Soul Society from the Summer Academy? The girl levitated to the three but focused on Ash.

"_Let's play!"_ she teased. Ash was the one who hesitated to be approached like so. Kon jumped in, ready to guard the humans.

"Just who the hell allows you to simply ask a kid to play with a ghost?" he argued. The girl seemed to ignore and gaze at Ash.

"_Do you want to play~? I'm a lonely little girl."_ That sounded like she was hitting on Ash. Ash wanted to deny but he was so rattled with seeing her again, the words bounced away from him. Suddenly, there was another shot of pain. He grasped his head once more and getting the girl worried. _"Are you okay?"_ The pain was longer...and stronger.

"What...what is this?" he strained in agony. He twisted his head to the entrance of the park. Was someone coming? "I...hear...footsteps!" Hinata, Kon and the girl turned to the entrance.

"I don't hear anything!" Hinata disagreed. Ash knew something was there. She had to trust Ash so she activated her Byakugan. Her Byakugan couldn't find anything out there. That's when her hand rested on his hair. For some reason, the aura phased into her Byakugan, the "veins" glowing a blue color. That's when she saw a large creature in a blue veil. There was no make of what it was. The veil wasn't transparent.

"_**Ah, I smell tasty souls around this park,"**_ the creature sneered. The kids and Kon were in trouble. Meanwhile, Angie studied the clock back at the clinic. It was 5:59. Ash and Hinata should be back any minute. That didn't stop Angie from getting worried about Ash. Naruto swooped into the living room, noting that Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Chad were there, meaning that Angie and Hinata were also among the party in the household. Pikachu came into the kitchen but food wasn't on his mind when he got to Angie.

("Angie, where's Ash?") it asked. Angie looked at Pikachu with the same concern.

"He said he'd be back by now," she replied with a halfhearted smile. "I hope that Ash isn't doing anything to Hinata for him to regret in the future." Being what, the two getting hot under the street lamps and...?

"He's with Hinata?" Naruto shouted. The girls turned to reincarnation of the nine-tailed fox as he ran out the door, chasing after Hinata and wanting to give Ash a piece of his mind. Rukia and Chad came by where Naruto stood for only a second then bolted out the door.

"What was that all about?" Rukia wondered. Not sure but wanting to protect Ash, Pikachu dashed out in pursuit. He'd better hurry. Rukia and Chad darted a look to each other before running out. Ichigo was a bit stunned with the breakup of the session. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. They didn't know how wrong it was.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. NarutoBleachMon 7

_NarutoBleachMon 7

* * *

_

Ash, Hinata, Kon and the little girl were cornered. A being of villainous energy had emerged in front of them. What was this haunting figure that was coated in blue? _**"So, what did Grand Fisher wrangle here?"**_ he sneered in a haunting tone. Whatever it was, the girl was easily crept out. _**"Hm. Three kids, but one without a core body. Fascinating." **_The aura covering the enemy made it impossible to determine who or what it was. Ash had to relax his aura. The blue began to fade and out showed a mole/baboon hybrid with a skull mask. There was something hanging on a string like a lure. That made Ash think he should have kept the aura up to prevent seeing that.

"What in the world are you?" he wondered in fear.

"_**You mean to say that you can see me? You must have pretty high spirit energies if you can see a Hollow, especially me, Grand Fisher."**_ This guy was full of himself. **_"But enough about me. I see the spirit of a little girl. Anything to whet my appetite."_** This Hollow...he sounded so creepy. Hinata had no clue on what to do. Grand Fisher viewed her, not picking anything that stoked an interest. Not even the chakra in her system. _**"You're a disappointment. All you are is a hamburger without the meat or the condiments." **_That didn't necessarily mean Hinata was Scot-free. He gazed at Ash, seeing a power that he wouldn't have noticed right away. **_"Well, well, well. It seems that I have a two-for-one deal in front of me. I doubt the energy flowing in you is spirit energy. Yet, it's so tempting to obtain."_** He became intriguingly interested with Ash's aura. Ash went into defensive position.

"You think my aura will fill your desires?" Grand Fisher became enlightened...and more intrigued.

"_**Aura?**_ **_Aura sure you want to use it on me? I bet it won't do anything on me."_** Was the joke really necessary? Ash gritted, seething the mockery.

"Ash, there's no way we can fight that Hollow," Hinata advised. News he could've been without. Hinata was still without her ninja gear. Ash had Pikachu but he was back at the clinic ready to eat dinner. Suddenly...

"Alright, who let you out of your cage, Fisher?" groaned an older man. The group turned to a tall spiky sky blue-haired man in white. He had a piece of the same mask that Fisher wore, a piece of the teeth. Fisher was stunned to know who emerged. It wasn't a Soul Reaper.

"_**G-G-Grimmjow!"**_ he stuttered. **_"What are you doing in the human world?"_**

"I do as I please. You don't need to argue about it." You could bet that under that mask, Fisher was snarling down Grimmjow in anger.

"_**I would apply the same thing. Are you holding me back from my latest cravings?"**_ Grimmjow had his chance to see Ash, Hinata and Kon.

"These kids? Fisher, they don't look like the appetizers I would dine on." Harsh. Something seemed rather off. Who...or what was Grimmjow? He looked human but that piece of his mask...

"Grimmjow is like Fisher, only stronger," Kon warned. Grimmjow was a Hollow, too? Dead meat. Ash and Hinata, as well as the spirit, were in the presence of two Hollows. There was hardly anything going in their favor. Ash had a plan. A bleak chance of it working.

"That pill," he suggested. He turned to Kon. Oh, boy. The trainer snagged and paddled Kon in the tail like he was a misbehaving child, much to Kon's chagrin...and pain.

"OW! Stop it! That hurts!" One good slap to the backside made Kon cough out the pill. It bounced off Ash's leg where he tossed the doll aside to snag the green sphere. Kon was lifeless. Hinata realized that Ash was willing to use the pill to battle the Hollows. Hinata thought it was a bad call.

"Ash, you can't!" she pleaded. "You don't know if it'll work for you!" Ash weighed on Hinata's prediction. He could or he couldn't.

"If anything, it should clear you and her out of the way," he hypothesized before he plopped the pill in. This should be good. Suddenly, Ash felt a quick ripping of his body. His body split into two bodies. One was the body that we're use to seeing. That body opened his eyes. He looked at his hands.

"Well, this body could be one I might have trouble with," peered...Kon? Was Kon that pill Ash swallowed? Well, the newly possessed body turned to Hinata who was mesmerized. They turned to the other half of the split. There was Ash...in an all new look. He was taller, muscular and in plenty of black and blue. Clothes being black and blue, he wasn't bruised up...yet. Yet, he still had the same face under a blue fedora with the front looking like a spearhead. Grimmjow and Fisher were fascinated with the new looking Ash.

"Well, looks like someone was hiding a rather intriguing secret," Grimmjow awed. "This might actually be worthwhile." Fisher did not disagree.

"_**You want me to respond or keep my teeth shut?"**_ he dumbly asked. Not wanting to know anymore dark secrets, Grimmjow unsheathed his sword. Ash held a ball of light in his hand which began to stretch and form. Out of the glow was a scepter. The scepter had a sapphire gem on the top of the black shaft.

"Hinata, Kon," he called upon the two. "Take the girl and get going." Evacuation orders. Hinata and Kon wanted to trust the new Ash. Before that was established.

"What in the world are you doing to Hinata?" bellowed Naruto. The Hollows looked up to Naruto's voice and...the score had arrived. Shadow Clone Jutsu was in full effect. Ash peered up, his aura guiding him. That's when something weird occurred. Ash saw only one Naruto while the rest viewed at least 100 scattered. The one Ash found was on the bottom of a slide. There's a chance that's the original and the rest were clones. The clones gazed down at the two Hollows...who seemed perplexed at the amount of clones.

"_**What the hell..."**_ Fisher wondered. He may have seen one but Ash knew that Naruto was up to his ordinary tricks. Naruto got a glimpse of Ash in the new outfit.

"Whoa, did Hinata get that for you?" No but in Naruto's opinion, he looked stylish.

"I think I woke my Aura Guardian essence," Ash seemingly admitted. "We need to get Hinata and that little girl out of here." Kon heard Ash and led Hinata and the girl from the site. Fisher saw the move and made pursuit of the girls.

"Wrong move, pal!" Kon taunted and spun with a fist in hand. The punch got Fisher in the teeth with a wicked left hook. Fisher was sent flying...right back at Grimmjow. Not knowing about Fisher's flight, Grimmjow pressed forward where Ash held his staff in defense. Grimmjow swung. CLANK! Ash fended the strike and sent it to the side. Ash followed it with a left hook of his own, but Grimmjow ducked the shot. This was being heated. As Grimmjow rose back up, he was unaware of Ash planting a foot on his shoulder. The lift propelled Ash up. Knee, meet chin. KA-PLOW! Both Ash and Grimmjow soared for a second before Ash wound up for something. He swung his arms, blades of thin air forming and fast, shooting at Grimmjow. BOOM! Grimmjow was hit hard, falling onto Fisher. Fisher was nailed by the falling human-like Hollow. Back on earth, Ash formed a large blue sphere in his hand. He was ready to finish the two off but Fisher whipped the lure from the top of his head. It hit Ash, dispelling the sphere and sending him to the playground. He smashed into the playground so hard, the playground was reduced to rubble and twisted metal. Ash was slow in returning to his feet. An open strike for Fisher.

"_**Ha!"**_ he shouted. **_"If a Soul Reaper can't lay a finger on me, then what good would an Aura Guardian prove? You're a joke! A pretender who wants to wear the big britches so they can feel adequate!"_** Suddenly, a black arm jumped out of nowhere...and crushed Fisher in the side of the face. Fisher was hurled through the air and crashed into a pile of I-beams. Looking on, Ash, Naruto and his clones watched as Chad revealed himself with a wicked black right arm. It was black with magenta lines which stretched from shoulder to fingers. Ash was stunned.

"Chad?" Naruto hushed. Chad turned to see all those clones, not even phased. It was Ash that he became a little shuttered about.

"Ash?" he muttered in awe. "Is that you?" Ash nodded as he watched Grimmjow stir. He was rather stunned with the way Ash fought him. Shaking off the cobwebs, he saw a growing force of blue that surrounded him.

'What is that force he carries?' he wondered. 'It's not the same kidō that runt Ichigo carries. It's...much more potent. I must evaluate this energy much further.' Did he forget about the clones? Those clones came after Grimmjow with anger for trying to attack Hinata. Quick on the draw, Grimmjow drew his sword...and carved his way through the clones like they were miniature pumpkins on Halloween. All the clones were dispatched in mere seconds. Don't mess with this Hollow. "I don't know what the hell those were but they were worthless compared to your friend." Naruto steamed an angered hiss at the mock.

"I'll show you what I bring!" he scowled loudly. Looked like he was ready to release his demon form again. Grimmjow wasn't about to allow him to activate his power. He swooped in and swung his sword. Ash leaped in front of the swing and used the staff to protect Naruto. It was useless. The slash broke the staff in half. Both Ash and Naruto were flown into the concrete wall head first. Both were out at impact. Rukia and Hinata got to both boys, wondering if they're okay.

"Ash, you good?" Rukia wondered.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried. "Naruto!" No use. Of course, that left Kon to protect the little girl...with Chad on the side. Fisher recovered and raced to Kon and the girl.

"_**Now you're mine!" **_he roared. He whipped out his lure, knocking Kon out of the way while intercepting the girl.

"_Help~!"_ the girl screamed before she and Fisher vanished. Grimmjow wasn't paying attention and gazed at the trainer who gave him such a fit.

"I was merely taking it easy," he sneered. "Yet you have a potential for more power. I'll see you again." In a flash, Grimmjow vanished into thin air, a trace nonexistent. Ash was out for the count. He would need time to recover. Unaware to anyone, even Ash, Ash was in dreamland.

* * *

_(Ash's Dream)_

_Ash woke up in a room of white. He seemed rather dazed and bewildered into why he found himself here...or how. Aimlessly wandering around, he wondered what occurred prior to his arrival in the land of white...or why he was in a tuxedo. Suddenly... "Ash!" Ash turned to the voice. There was a brunette in a white bride's gown. She held a shell with holes on it, designed like an ocarina. Ash seemed to know her._

"_Melody?" he gulped. Before he wondered how this girl got there too..._

"_Ash!" called another brunette holding a jewel. She also wore the same gown as Melody with a hairstyle that looked like she had wings in her hair._

"_Bianca?" He never had time to ponder how these girls were in this place. More and more ladies peeked out, all wearing bridal gowns but holding different items from a ribbon to a living egg with stubby arms and legs and all with different hairstyles and hair colors. All were calling for Ash. "What's going on? And why are all of them geared for a wedding?" That's when had taken stock of his own attire. "Wait a second... They all?" One look at the now charging female wave told Ash...he was in trouble. "Oh boy..." He began to run from the bridal posse but where could he go? There's nowhere for him to run or hide. That's when the good things, if there were any good things, went south. Rukia popped up and she was in her Soul Reaper garb, not bridal. Without warning, she unsheathed her sword and plunged it into Ash's stomach. Ash was stopped. The girls that chased him vanished. Ash, spurting blood from the wound, looked at Rukia who was revealing an evil smile. She ripped the sword from his stomach and did a spin to where the blade was barreling at his throat. Not pretty._

_(End)

* * *

_

Ash snapped awake from that weird dream with bullets of sweat dripping down his face. He was back in the Kurosaki clinic...with everybody inside, including Renji. Rukia set herself in front of Ash. She wasn't in the best of moods. "You're not suppose to be up yet," she groaned before blasting a heavy right cross into Ash's cheek. That punch launched Ash into the wall from the couch he stirred from. Seconds after waking up, he was back out.

"You think that was rather overdone?" Ichigo wondered. "I mean, sure he used the Mod Soul to convert into-"

"You know that Mod Soul was meant for you and you alone. Who knows what adverse effects would happen if swallowed by a different party?" It was a risk that Ash took. Ash began to come around from the strike. He was hurt but he ain't taking it lying down. Angie ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked down, feeling as if he disgraced him and his friends. He realized that something was off and he could feel the tension.

"She..." he muttered. "She's in danger..." He knew that it was the girl that had sent them away from the Pokémon World. Angie was blank to what Ash hiccuped.

"She?" she repeated. "Hinata's safe and talking to Naruto with more confidence." That was a nice change of pace. Hinata liked Naruto but couldn't stand being within an arm length without the rush of embarrassment. It looked like Hinata had overcome her fears. However, that wasn't what concerned Ash.

"No, that girl... that girl who brought us here..." It still didn't click for Angie. Orihime began to backtrack to when she and Hinata were heading to a study group and saw what appeared to be a girl.

"Wait a second," she spoke up. "Do you mean a girl with purple hair and wearing a yellow summer dress?" Ash heard what Orihime described. He was shocked that he and Angie weren't the only ones who saw the girl.

"That's her!" Warning flags rose in alert mode. Something about the girl that was captured by Grimmjow and Fisher made Ash and Angie begin to worry. What significance did this girl have that Ash and Angie were about to panic? Was it a link to their world?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. NarutoBleachMon 8

_NarutoBleachMon 8

* * *

_

A battle with Hollows. A big man's intervention. A spirit kidnapped. Ash and the few Soul Reapers were dealing with a situation involving him, Angie, Naruto and Hinata for the while. That battle with Grand Fisher and Grimmjow was costly in a few areas. One was that Ash had displayed an inner essence of an Aura Guardian. However, that didn't prevent the Hollows from taking him out and snatching the little girl. "I guess it's too late now," Ichigo murmured. "That little girl will become a Hollow by the time we find her again." A tough pill to swallow. Ash realized that he failed to protect the girl and now her afterlife was in the hands of evil spirits.

"I can't believe I let her down," he muttered. "And I had the power of aura in my hands." It was a major debacle and it seemed Ash was the lone guilty party in failing to protect the ghost, not realizing that Rukia, Chad, Hinata and Naruto tried to aid them. In that sense, he surrendered to the news. "So, now what?" What was the next step?

"There's only one purpose that needs to be attained," Rukia spoke. "The zanpaktō is the only course of action." The Soul Reaper's sword...

"Are you sure?" Angie wondered. To Rukia, there's no other option.

"The zanpaktō is meant to exercise Hollows and cleanse them of the sins they've committed. Those who died without a soil on their souls will easily pass on to the afterlife in peace. However, those who've committed crimes while alive are sent to Hell." It was a split chance. This girl could be in Heaven or Hell. Ash studied the situation that he threw himself into by fighting to guard her.

"She didn't want to go with them," he reviewed. "I think she's an innocent." That would mean if a Soul Reaper killed the Hollow she became, she'd be okay to go to heaven. For Rukia, Ash's action was done for the day.

"Ash, you're not going back out." Was this out of safety? Out of anger?

"Why not?"

"Three reasons." This should be good. "Reason One: What you performed was reckless and dangerous since you happened to drag Hinata and Kon into your mix." _He_ brought Hinata and Kon to the park? Someone should correct Rukia in that information.

"Rukia, if I remember," Orihime voiced. "Hinata was the one who wanted to talk to Ash about something." Rukia, strike one. What's the second reason...should that have a counterclaim?

"Reason Two: The fact that you chose to battle the Hollows without knowing the powers of one was a gamble that should not have been optioned for you to handle on your own." First, endangering Hinata and Kon's lives and now, fighting a force that he should have backed off of?

"Rukia, he was battling rather fiercely and was well aware of what the situation appeared to be," Chad mumbled. "Plus, he was able to provide a new power that he displayed remarkably under the circumstance." Rukia, strike two. She fumed a bit of anger from all the allegations thrown out. Now was the third reason. Again, this should be good.

"Reason Three: You had no right to use the gikongan to battle Fisher and Grimmjow. That is strictly Ichigo's to use." Well, that's three reasons. However, two previous reasons were shot down on the counterclaims. Would this be shot down, too?

"Since when was there a restriction to how the Mod Soul in Kon was used?" Ichigo yelled out. "Ash knew the chips were down and he had to do something regardless of the consequences! Besides, from what Hinata described, he remained absolutely calm throughout the ordeal." Rukia, strike three, you're out! She was upset with all her claims being countered so quickly.

"Is everybody against me, today?" Sure seemed that way. That's when Ichigo, way more calm than that recent outburst, chose to speak.

"By the way, you missed one safety reason." That made Rukia a bit puzzled. She missed one? "Ash, when the Hollow reappears, we'll take care of it. What you need is rest after that fight with the two." Ash wasn't wanting to argue with Ichigo. He did exhaust himself with Fisher and Grimmjow. Still, that notion of exercising the girl being altered into a Hollow worried him.

"Isn't there a way to reverse the process?" he questioned. "I mean, turn her back from Hollow state?" Rukia was quick with a response.

"I'm afraid that when they turn into a Hollow, it's virtually impossible to revert them back," she scorned. "The zanpaktō is the only way to deal with Hollows." For Ash, this was a heartbreaking setback. However...

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned to the blond ninja, wondering about his harp. "You guys are spineless! Ash is more than just someone who put his neck on the line. If there ever was an awesome problem solver, you guys are verbally thrashing the main weapon!" Man, Naruto defending Ash was a rarity. Was it the courage he gave to Hinata for her to step up and talk to Naruto?

"Naruto..." Orihime awed. Ichigo knew better than Naruto was anticipating.

"Maybe, but he did wear himself out and Fisher and Grimmjow are licking their wounds as we speak," he elaborated. "It'll be better if we organize a plan prior to their return. Besides, as much as I would want revenge on Fisher for killing my mother, I'd want to do it without endangering anyone else." Ichigo was being rather mature in this case. That didn't hold back Naruto.

"Then you do need Ash for this," he plotted. "Believe it. If there's a way, he's available with that unpredictable aura." A bold statement on his part. "Isn't that right, Ash-" Naruto looked to where Ash was a second ago, only to have him...gone...and so was Rukia. Everyone was wondering where they went...so fast. Check Ichigo's room where Rukia shoved Ash onto Ichigo's bed. Needless to say how disrespected Ash was with that abrupt notion. Rukia appeared stone cold serious.

"What was that all about?" he argued. Rukia approached, rather out in a trance. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. That's when Rukia mounted the very stunned Ash. Oh boy... "R-Ruki-"

"Now that I've seen that power, I don't want you to use it anymore," she warned. "I may have lived 10 times longer than Ichigo but I've never seen a more unstable inner strength that could pose a threat to anyone." Unstable? "And I may need to use my body to contain that inner beast you inherited." She didn't mean... She began to lean down onto Ash, her lips inching closer to his. Did Rukia fall for Ash?

"Why didn't you tell me about your interests in Ash?" sounded...Hinata? Ash and Rukia jerked surprised heads at the ninja and Angie who peeked by opening the door without a creak. Ichigo had to have oiled the joints to keep it from irritating metallic scratching...or when Isshin chose to knock it down. Angie was shocked to see Rukia mounted on Ash, the blue dotted skirt she wore shielding anything that may have been undressed.

"Angie? Hinata?"

"Tell me your panties are still on!" Angie snapped with a fierce yell. Was she afraid of seeing Ash, a complicated Pokémon trainer with Rukia, an ageless Soul Reaper having sex? Even Rukia started to notice that she was in the position where she could go into that engagement.

"I...uh..." Rukia was panicking. She had to think of something to say that she had no interest in Ash. "I was...uh, making sure that Ash doesn't run out of the house and try and find that phantom girl! Yeah, that's it!" She was smiling, showing one bad poker face. Even Hinata wasn't buying that excuse.

"Ichigo has already told Ash to rest," she explained. "There's no reason to keep him restrained." Rukia didn't want to listen to Hinata's good words.

"It's okay, Hinata," Ash spoke up as Rukia allowed him to floor his feet. "Rukia, if you like me, just say it." This was her moment to say her feelings.

"I'm too old for you to begin with," she snorted. "I don't play love games with anyone." Was this true? To Angie, it seemed to be.

"Good," she quickly accepted. "Because I know how strong Ash is, aura or no aura. He is a team player." She made her approach on Ash. "And that's why..." Finally, she pulled Ash in to her face, softly tackled back onto the bed and gave him...one to the forehead. For the folks who think it was a kiss, you're correct. "I really like him." Aw. Hinata smiled at the trainer's appreciation.

"Angie..." Ash awed. That incident ended and everyone had clocked out for the night. The next night was the real test. Getting a text message on her phone, Rukia informed Ichigo that Hollows have reemerged. Sure enough, Fisher was on top of a skyscraper as a large Hollow, looking like a ravenous wolf with a hole through the side, ran freely across the city. Unleashed, the wolf-like Hollow has created havoc and damage to buildings, cars and left handfuls of people injured. It needed to be stopped.

"_**This is perfect," **_Fisher snickered. **_"Who knew how chaotic a little girl's spirit could be? I would've wanted her for a midnight snack but this is more satisfying than a simple half-meal?"_** The loose Hollow slowed down when it picked up a scent. It turned and found a trio of Soul Reapers. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji came onto the scene. Unsheathing their zanpaktō swords, the Reapers geared for battle. What no one was aware of, the ninjas, trainers and Pokémon were on their way to the scene. Naruto, carrying Ash and Pikachu, and Hinata, carrying Angie and Shinx, were skipping over rooftops, trying to reach the battle. The Hollow was a lot more cunning than the form it appeared to be. Ichigo raced in, ready to hack the evil out of the cursed spirit. SLASH! The slice of his sword should have been the end. It was only the beginning. The Hollow vanished in a vapor of smoke and dust.

"What the-" Ichigo stuttered. The Hollow reappeared behind Ichigo, a sitting duck. It tried to bite Ichigo.

"Howl!" Renji roared as he swung his sword, one with spikes sticking out. With one swing, his zanpaktō began to stretch and extend. It chipped the mask and distracted the Hollow enough to where Ichigo scrambled out of there. Rejoined, Renji wanted to harp on Ichigo's poor strategy. "You know, there are better techniques than a halfhearted full-frontal assault." Ichigo was in no mood for backseat strategists.

"I'll ask for your opinion when I feel like it!" The three Reapers faced the beastly Hollow and vice versa. "If anything, I'll need to go Bankai!" Rukia would not approve of Ichigo's plan.

"It's not Grimmjow, you brainless rookie!" she hounded. The group was going to need help because here it came. The Hollow raced after the Reapers and it looked bad.

"Thunderbolt!" sounded the trainers. Pikachu and Shinx fired their electric attacks, heavily striking the Hollow. The Reapers were rather surprised to see the lightning strike, let alone the fact that Ash ignored their advice and tried to help intervene.

"You kidding me?" The additional help made Fisher groaned in frustration. Naruto was ready for action.

"I may not have my ninja equipment, but I've been in worse situations," he sneered before biting his thumb. Blood began to squirt from the bite. He made several hand gestures close to his chest then leaped off the building. "Alright, Gamabunta! Time for some demon thrashing!" That's when lines of Japanese symbol zipped down and created a dome of sorts. With a blast of smoke, something had to have happened. A giant red toad came out of the smoke. The toad had a scar on the left side of his head, the same direction where his smoking pipe was pointing out. He also wore a black robe which was about half the size of it. Naruto was estatic. "Wow! I didn't think Hinata's confession gave me this much confidence to summon you without the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"You summoned me without that demon's chakra?" the toad gasped. "And where the heck are we? I don't remember the Hidden Leaf Village having all these lights and...other stuff!" The trainers, Soul Reapers and Fisher were shocked to see such a large toad emerging on Naruto's command. That's when the toad spotted the Hollow. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Okay, kid, you didn't exactly summon me to fight this chump, did you?" Yeah, he did. Renji ran up to the toad to give him a head's up.

"That Hollow may be huge but deceptively fast as well!" he warned. Naruto and the toad listened, knowing that this was a steep task ahead of them.

"Thanks for the tip, Renji!" Naruto praised. The toad was watching the Hollow closely. Not enough. The Hollow vanished, catching the three off-guard. POW! The Hollow nailed a headbutt into the toad's chin, knocking Naruto off. Ash leaped down, landing and bouncing off the toad and onto the street safely as Naruto gradually got back on his feet.

"Naruto, you good?" he questioned. Naruto seemed to shake the blow off.

"That was nothing!" Some nothing. He was forcibly dismounted. Ash gazed a look at the Hollow while the toad rolled back to his feet. Suddenly, something hit Ash. A jolt. The aura became active and his eyes were glowing blue. There! Inside the Hollow was the girl who was in fear.

"_Help me~"_ she pleaded. The Hollow was the girl who brought Ash and Angie to the Soul Society.

"She's in there!" he roared. To the Reapers, they were ready to do their task. That's when Fisher showed up, hopping on top of the girl turned Hollow.

"_**How does it feel to be helpless, you dumb trainer?"**_ he mocked. **_"She's no longer that same little girl who brought you here!"_** Fisher may be a villainous Hollow but did have a point.

"Why don't you come down here and face us like the Hollow you are, you cowardly bastard?" Ichigo growled. Fisher scoffed the tension. The Hollow did the vanishing act again. Somehow, Ash saw where it was going.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt behind Rukia!" he ordered. From the rooftop, Pikachu and Shinx fired more electrical rounds downward at the Reapers. The lightning hit, but it wasn't the Hollow in question that received contact. The shocking blast knocked Fisher off his "High Horse" and down onto the street. Nice work. Even Ichigo was in awe.

"He knew where the Hollow was going to be the moment it vanished?" he hushed. Without the ride, the Hollow was free to roam. It roamed to Ash. "Ash, look out!" The Hollow and Ash met eye-to-eye. The toad acted to protect the trainer, grasping the front leg joints.

"One punch should do the job!" he croaked. He was ready to let one joint go when...

"Hold on!" Ash called. Angie, the Reapers and ninjas watched as Ash reached out to the Hollow, hoping that he could make contact with the soul still inside. His aura burst when he touched the mask. But instead of feeling the bone of the mask, the feeling was flesh...as if the girl was who he was feeling. Both the Hollow and Ash were radiating aura. Inside a black room, Ash and the girl were meeting.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," the girl whimpered. "I...I just wanted friends. I didn't want to hurt anybody." Ash placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, a sign of comfort.

"I understand." The girl looked up at the confident smile of Ash. It appeared that the two were on good terms. Back to reality, the aura ceased glowing between the Hollow and Ash. After all that, it seemed that the aura did nothing.

"I figured that his aura was still in recovery," Ichigo grumbled. Fisher was cackling up a storm at Ash's failure. The ninjas and Angie were realizing how little Ash's actions affected the outcome of the show.

"_**You know, that was quite a show you displayed, little boy!" **_Fisher scoffed. **_"You know how to brighten the issue. Now, my giant little Hollow, finish the job!" _**The Hollow rose a paw.

"Get outta there!" Ash didn't move. He was ready to take the shot. He started to smile. Either he was accepting his fate...or he knew something no one else knew. With one swing, the paw smashed...Fisher! The whack crushed Fisher into the side of a building. Now, none of the Reapers had a clue of this turn of events. What did Ash do that made the Hollow turn on Fisher? Rukia had a thought.

"Ash had to have reached deeply into the Hollow and convert the curse in a sense where the soul would establish right and wrong," she figured. Fisher slowly got to his legs, not as enjoyed anymore.

"_**Damn you!" **_he scowled. **_"You think you have the power to control anything you touch?"_** It was now Ash's turn to greatly grin at the hapless Hollow.

"Let's just say this was my strategy for your downfall," he cockily sneered. "If I was the one behind that tacky mask, I'd run for the hills." Ash had Pikachu, the Hollow, the toad, ninjas and Soul Reapers on his side. Fisher was alone. No Grimmjow to help him. What to do, oh what to do? The Hollow did the choice. She zipped over and snacked the lure on Fisher's head, harming the evil demon. Fisher was flung to the sky where Pikachu slapped the phantom with Iron Tail. The mask was chipped but now Fisher was speeding down toward the toad who held his smoke pipe like a baseball bat. CRACK! The line drive was going right toward Ichigo. This was his moment.

"This is for my mother!" he yelled as they crossed paths. Ichigo landed while Fisher took a roll. For the moment, it looked like the struggle has ended. Surprisingly, Fisher regained his footing.

"_**Ha!" **_he shouted. **_"Nothing can take me down! Nothing!"_** He gazed at Ichigo, ready for another round. _**"You, boy, can slice and dice me all you want but the fact that your mother is dead will haunt you for as long as I-**_" That's when a crack began to form on the mask. The crack chipped upward on the mask, down the middle. Fisher began to realize that Ichigo got him and he was being exercised. That's when Fisher began to disintegrate...or so it started to look at first. That's when a green beam fired to the sky. That's when the skies became dark while the rest filed out of the lab. In a flash, from the ground below, a black door appeared. This door had skeleton tops with wraps around their skulls and chains to the doors keeping it shut tight...all appearing behind Fisher. It began to dawn on Ichigo that his vengeance was fulfilled.

"See you in hell, Grand Fisher!" The doors opened as Fisher was unaware of his sealed fate. Without warning, a sword flashed and skewered Fisher near his waists. The sword dragged Fisher into the doorway as the doors began to close. The doors closed. Hell had another soul to torture for all eternity, and with the gate closed, business was completed. The doors began to crackle. Filled with cracks, the gates popped into a million pieces, scattering across the lands. Fisher was finished. "It's over. Mom, it's time for you to rest in peace." The Soul Reapers, trainers and ninjas smiled now that the moment was over. Suddenly, there was clapping. All turned to the sound. There, an elderly bald man with a white braided beard was applauding the actions of the heroes.

"My, my, that was quite a performance," he cheered. "Two millenniums of living would not have provided the entertainment you kids acted out." His laid back attitude seemed like he had no idea how close he was to death by being crushed. To Rukia, it was someone important.

"How long have you been here, Head General?" she asked. Head General? Was this suppose the person who was suppose to help the kids out back at the Soul Society...before Naruto bailed them out himself?

"You're General Yamamoto?" Angie gasped. Yamamoto smiled as he saw the trainers and ninjas.

"You must be the kids who found yourselves in the Seiretei," he smirked. "I still have your equipment. I was about to send you back to your homes." This was big news. Ash, Angie, Hinata, Naruto and the Pokémon were happy to hear the news. Soon enough, Naruto and Hinata would be going back to finish the mission. Ash and Angie would go back and help the Pokémon. Then, what about the Hollow?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	9. NarutoBleachMon 9

_NarutoBleachMon 9

* * *

_

News that they wanted to hear. Naruto, Hinata, Ash and Angie were granted a trip home via the Soul Society's head general Yamamoto. After their brief stay in the Soul Society, Ichigo and his friends offered a place for the trainers and ninjas. Then came the attacks from a couple of Hollows and now with that accomplished, there was nothing holding their trip back to their lands. "You mean it?" an excited Ash shouted with glee. "We- We can go home?" Yamamoto fluffed a nod, confirming Ash's guess.

"I've been investigating the incident and was about to release you on your own recognizance when someone tried to break for freedom," Yamamoto reviewed. All eyes diverted to Naruto. Remembering back to the end of the second chapter, he was the one who bailed the others out with his combination of Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu techniques. Did Naruto feel guilty about it?

"You wanted me to rot around instead of trying to find a way out of that place?" he questionably roared. Leave it to the toad and Angie to set him straight.

"In one word: yes!" they scolded in unison. No respect for Naruto. He snarled at the toad he summoned and the trainer he was "forced" to befriend. However, when you think about the adventure, it would've been for not should Naruto have stood by and waited for the 13-Court Squad to determine their fate. Should we praise Naruto for providing the suspense and glorious adventure or punish him for not being patient while in the holding chamber? Ash believed in the latter of the issues.

"You know what, guys," he voiced. "I had a lot of experience with ninjas, Soul Reapers and everything else in between." There's one happy customer. It was a moment that made Naruto a bit better in feeling.

"Well, that's one satisfied customer," he laughed as he swung his arm around Ash's neck. "You know, if there's a way I could bring you to my world, I'd totally introduce you to Sakura. Heck, you could pass off as an old mate of mine, Sauske." And who was Sauske? Regardless, Ash appreciated the comment.

"It never dawned on me until Naruto mentioned our missing chunin's name but now that I studied Ash, he does remind me of Sauske," Hinata chirped. With what, the raven black hair? The distinct face? The confidence factor?

"The ninja world, I wouldn't mind checking out for myself," Renji snickered. "I bet there are more foolhardy warriors to improve my strength." Rukia seemed humored at Renji's remark.

"Renji, you fool," she wishfully smirked. That's when the Hollow came forward, wanting to know something. It was because of her that Grand Fisher was defeated and sent to Hell.

"Come...home?" she wondered. All turned to the friendly Hollow...now with sad and depressing looks. Was it the fact that she was a Hollow? Was it that there was no way of reverting her back to as normal as she could be?

"Nearly forgot about her," Ichigo murmured. Ash glared at his hand. He was able to convert her mind to work for them. Unfortunately, that's all he could do.

"Can you get rid of that Hollow costume?" Naruto wondered. Ash shook his head. Was he at his limit?

"I don't have the energy within to help her anymore," he admitted. "Unless the Soul Reapers have a secret weapon..." That also made Yamamoto shake his noggin. Guess not.

"There isn't much of an option to it," he sadly mourned. A sad outcome. Ash came forward to tell of the sad news.

"I'm sorry, kid. I wish I was able to help you with this." Ash knew the only way to help her was the blade of the Soul Reaper: the zanpaktō. Rukia was quick with instructions.

"As soon as I make contact, you'll be released from your Hollow prison and move onto the afterlife," she advised. "This is the only basis of action." The Hollow sounded sad. She wanted to play around more, make friends...

"Can't...live?" she howled. It's unfortunate but with no other option, the decision was made.

"Don't you worry. Beyond the afterlife are children who've suffered similar fates and from the last I've seen them, they were happy to be making all sorts of friends among each other." It was a way to say that beyond her death, sometime in the past obviously, there are people she could meet.

"Okay." She accepted her fate. The zanpaktō was unsheathed. With one quick slash, the mask was splitting. The damage was done. The Hollow disintegrated into nothing...except for one more look from the girl, briefly emerging from the Hollow that was exercised with a smile. Finally, the area was clear.

"Oh lord," Hinata began to pray. "Please allow this soul to proceed into your arms in acceptance to Heaven. Amen." Ash removed his cap and bowed his head in a prayer of his own.

"No innocent soul should endure a torture of the forcing of a Hollow, let alone souls of children," Ichigo vowed. Now came the attention of the kids...and Pikachu and Shinx.

"Now about the way back home," Yamamoto addressed. "After doing some analysis on the equipment we've absconded from you, the technical department managed to worm up the pathways through time and space. The portals are in my chambers and will remain open for 24- I mean 23 hours and 28 minutes." So by around this time tomorrow, the portals back to their respected worlds will close up and the group will be stuck there for the rest of their lives...or they try again to open it up, whichever comes first.

"I would like to be back with my friends as soon as possible," Ash requested. He certainly didn't want to waste time in getting back to his training.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Naruto sympathized. "I'd rather get on with more training to become Hokage." He finally approached Ash with a hand out. "Ash...well..." Come on, out with it. "I guess I should tell you to monitor that aura of yours so that when you use it, to show your enemies that you're willing to fight, Pokémon or yourself." Advice. Ash wouldn't let that advice be accepted lightly.

"I'll make sure they get a better idea when they face me." Whatever that meant, Naruto acknowledged his confidence and shook. Hinata was next.

"Ash, thank you for all you and Angie have done," she praised. That's when she kissed him on the cheek. Angie was a little upset with that little bit of loving. Well, Angie was about to get some of that loving herself. Hinata came over to her and...can we say that Hinata may be bisexual? Or is that too soon? Angie became dumbfounded faster than she got angered. She was kissed by a girl and it didn't appear normal for her.

"I don't think she deals with compassionate ladies often enough," Renji scoffed. Cleared in the minds, Ash and Naruto shook hands with the Reapers.

"Well, now that you've had your chances to offer your farewells, are you ready to go?" Yamamoto pondered. A nod from all sides meant the kids would return to the Soul Society and their voyage to their home worlds. Not quite yet for Rukia.

"Ash!" she called out. Ash jerked and spotted the raven-haired Soul Reaper approach him. "I want to tell you that we Soul Reapers could be in your world to control any evil spirits that roam." Ash knew that like Naruto and Hinata, the Soul Reapers could be trusted. "You concentrate on any upcoming battles to be a master." You don't need to tell Ash to proceed with his dreams.

"Always," he proudly huffed. The attitude scoffed Rukia. Yamamoto cleared his throat, alerting the trainers and ninjas.

"Well, then," he called. "Shall we get going home?" The kids nodded, ready to be back with their friends. Ichigo and Rukia chose to watch this event and tagged along back to the Seiretei. Inside Yamamoto's office, two portals swirled side-by-side. Which one was which?

"So...which vortex leads to where?" Ichigo wondered. Good question. That's when Angie had an idea.

"Do you guys have rope?" she requested.

"Yeah, you want me to get it from the chamber inventory?" Rukia asked. Angie bobbed a confirmation and Rukia grabbed some rope which was the same color as the collars they were forced to wear. She handed Angie the rope. What was her plan?

"Pikachu, come here." Pikachu came by Angie who stretched the rope. She tied the rope onto the bolt of Pikachu's tail, sparking Ichigo's thoughts.

"I see now," he spoke up. "In case Pikachu isn't in the right world, the rope is his lifeline and he can spring back here without fail." That seemed to be the plan. Tethered to Angie, Pikachu ran into the portal on the left. Now came the waiting game. A minute passed when the rope rose. Someone had Pikachu.

"Don't break free, Pikachu!" Angie was ready to yank the slack back when someone showed up...besides Pikachu. A taller, bustier blond in a green robe emerged...and that got Naruto to start freaking out. Ichigo, Yamamoto and Angie had their breaths taken away with the look she presented. Her breasts were a fair size bigger than Orihime's, maybe bigger.

"Are those...real?" Ichigo wondered. It did appear to be real...er, they.

"Glad Brock's not around," Angie gulped. Ash was not making any arguments.

"So, what's going on over here?" the new blond wondered. "And this mouse?" Hinata saw and bowed to her. Someone important.

"Hokage Tsunade," Hinata greeted. "What brings you to the Soul Society?" Tsunade seemed more curious than upset.

"Never in my half-century that a place like this feels better than home." Half-century? How old was Tsunade? Even Ash and Angie were befuddle from statement.

"You're right," Ash remembered Angie's tease. "Glad Brock's not around." It was for a different reason but it did make sense. Angie nodded in fluster. Tsunade stared down Ash. Was there something that attracted her eyes to him?

"Perhaps you can explain what happened, young man. You do look a little more mature than Naruto." That infuriated Naruto. Why, she didn't tease, mock or downgrade him, did she? Nevertheless, Ash was okay to tell the tale...just not alone.

"Sure thing. Uh...Hinata, Rukia, can you help fill in anything I miss?" Hinata and Rukia nodded and came over to Ash and Tsunade where they explained from the start to now. Tsunade was intrigued with the story.

"Sounds like a lot for all of you to live through. I guess I should praise Uzumaki for finding that fighting spirit in you." Naruto, hearing the possible praise, scratched the back of his blond hair in nervous grace.

"Grandma, you don't have to congratulate me like so," he playfully scoffed with a laugh. All but Tsunade laughed at that.

"Anyway, we should be heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Ash, you be careful on your journeys. Who knows if and when me or any of the villagers will show up in your world as well as vice versa." Ash acknowledged the chance of seeing the ninjas once again.

"Well then," Rukia voiced. "You guys get going. We'll visit whenever we can and check on your progress." The groups bobbed nods before rushing into their portals. Both the ninjas and the trainers were back home.

* * *

_(Months later...)_

Ash and Pikachu were outside a large building, practicing for some sort of battle. Pikachu was sparring with a small shark with legs. Weird. "Okay, Gible," Ash identified. "Draco Meteor!" Gible fired a ball of orange into the sky. Was this Draco Meteor? It sailed higher and higher before... POP! The ball hit maximum height before a puff and the ball descended. It hit a lake which was close to the building. Ash huffed a sigh, not pleased with the result. "At least Piplup isn't around." Pikachu squeaked in agreement. "Well, we can't give up!" Draco Meteor wasn't a lost cause on Ash's part. That's when a raven-haired girl...Rukia? In her school uniform? She passed Ash and proceeded to Gible, still disappointed on the failed attack.

"You're not gathering enough inner strength," she advised. She turned to Ash who realized who it was.

"R-Rukia? What are you...?" What was she doing in the Pokémon World? That's when Ash had a quick thought. "Wait, did you have a Hollow or two that you needed to take care of?" Rukia shook no to that.

"I came to check up on you and Angie. Angie was back home and said that she misses you and she wanted to see you at the Tournament." That was thoughtful. Ash felt better with the reminder of a friend and promise that she'll see him again.

"Well first, I gotta earn my last badge in Sunnyshore City. I'm just taking a detour to cheer Dawn on here in the Grand Festival." If that's what you're here for, Ash, why aren't you...

"Then, why are you out here instead of cheering her on?" Thanks, Rukia.

"Today's performance stages are over and the action continues tomorrow." So, that's why. He's out here prepping for his continuation of his journey. "Besides, she's sitting comfortably in the top row of finalists. A rival of hers fell apart in his shot and didn't quite make it." Not a lot of pressure now.

"Is that so?" Ash nodded before...

"By the way, have you had a chance to meet with Naruto and Hinata?" Rukia was quick to reply to that.

"I did. It seems whatever you told Hinata in regards to Naruto have made her stick closer to him. They said that when they get some time off, they want to visit you." That was a nice gesture. Ash huffed a snicker. "So, how about we help your...Gible, was it?"

"Yeah. We're still trying to perfect Draco Meteor. He did it once but ever since..." Nothing but failures. Man, that's got to wear on the nerves. Both trainer and Soul Reaper shot looks at Gible. "Okay, Gible. Let's try once more. Gather that dragon power into one spot." Gible began to have swirling glows of orange shimmer out with one area growing in the glow. To Ash, it was time to release. "Now, Draco-"

"Not yet!" Ash was upset that Rukia told him not to release the attack. "Give it a little longer." Ash thought it was enough but not to Rukia. They waited for the energy to be stored to the point of release. How much longer? "Release the Draco Meteor!" Gible fired once more into the sky. Was it enough? KABOOM! The ball of light burst into many balls of light raining down. Ash was giddy. It worked.

"You did it, buddy!" Gible was proud of the moment...until one meteor fell onto Rukia. Ash was able to spot the wayward meteor in time and tackled Rukia away. BOOM! The meteor created a crater...but Ash and Rukia were cleared from it. Panicked, Pikachu and Gible dashed over to see if Ash and Rukia were okay. Ash was rising to dismount Rukia. "You okay?" Rukia appeared unharmed. She gazed into Ash's eyes. Uh oh... She clasped Ash's collar and yanked him to her face...and kissed him...on the lips. Did she really have feelings for Ash this whole time?

"You must love danger, don't you?" She was smiling. Ash was a little stunned about that kiss.

"I think it's the other way around. I think danger loves me." If danger loved Ash, he must have been thrown into many situations against his will. Even Rukia laughed at that notion. Ash helped Rukia get her footing before calling it a night. "I almost forgot about Ichigo."

"Don't worry. There hasn't been any activity from Aizen or other hostile forces to spring action so he's been hooked on homework." No need to worry then. Ash, Rukia and the Pokémon walked off to rest while Hinata and Naruto...they've been eavesdropping on the whole meeting.

"If you ask me, Sakura would be a better choice for Ash," Naruto mumbled, not trying to get himself noticed by the two. "It's too bad Grandma Tsunade didn't want her to join us to meet him."

"Perhaps," Hinata shrugged. "Are you implying that Angie wasn't good enough?"

"Nah, Angie would've been okay. I still believe Sakura would be better. Like I said, he reminds me so much of Sauske." Well, while the argument of who Ash should be best with rages on, at least he's happy with being back with his friends.

* * *

The End


End file.
